A Slytherin and a Gryffindor
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Slytherins and Gryffindors are not supposed to be friends. If that's what Ron said, would Ginny listen, I'm afraid she doesn't. Two Slytherin boys changed, is that so hard to believe.
1. How It All Started

**A/N Ooh this is a special note. I redid the story, so it has mostly the right grammar and whatever was happening. Nothing else has changed so no worries about it. This is my first fanfiction story, so please enjoy it and hopping your liking it. **

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor Romance- DM/GW and BZ/HG

Chapter 1 How it All Started

Draco Malfoy started to run for his life through out the Forbidden Forest. His blonde hair kept falling in front of his face but he didn't bother pushing it out of his eyes. All he had to do was run away from the Death Eaters, Voldemort and his father. He tripped a few times but then he got back up and started to run a faster pace. Telling his father was the biggest mistake he had ever done. Draco became even more scared just the thought of his father standing by his side, eyeing him suspiciously. Telling his father he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He wanted to run away from it, he wanted to be good...normal.

Draco shut his eyes, but he kept running he started to panic. "How could I have been so stupid? I knew he wouldn't approve!" Draco opened his eyes and continued to run.

All the Death Eaters and Voldemort were running also. Capering Draco was tuff, but telling a Malfoy off, was Voldemort's fault. His red eyes glowed throughout the darkness all around the Forbidden Forest. The Death Eaters had smiles or smirks upon their faces.

"Capture Young Mr. Malfoy and then we can continue the meeting acting as if this never happened." Voldemort said the last sentence in disgust. All of the dark side stopped when Voldemort said those harsh words. One of the Death Eater's spoke up.

"My Lord, Young Malfoy _did _make it clear he doesn't want to be a Death Eater." Voldemort shot a dark look at the Death Eater that spoken. The look scared him and he started to scream in pain. "Cucio!" He screamed more in pain. Everyone looked around feeling awkward.

"Now does someone else have something to say about my decision with Young Malfoy?" Everyone shook their heads feeling scared for themselves. "Good." The Death Eater had spoken got up feeling weak all over his body, he eyed his master evilly. From behind all the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy stood there feeling madder than ever.

"HURRY UP WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Voldemort shouted. The Death Eaters that were in front were talking to themselves, thinking this was the stupidest thing they have ever done.

Draco heard that familiar yell; he now felt Voldemort and his followers coming closer. Draco tried to hold back his tears from coming down his face. No one was around but he still was afraid to show he was scared.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Draco then bumped into a tree. He rubbed the side of his head, he remembered a tree not being there but maybe he was to scared to look, the near by tree was covering a huge cave. Draco eyed it suspiciously; he looked around to see if anyone was behind him. He took a deep breath and looked back at the cave. _'At least they can never find me here.' _He looked towards the cave again.

He walked in slowly, looking at the rough edges of the cave. And then something caught his eye. He walked a little further and then stopped when he felt like he stepped on something. He walked on the same spot and then someone shouted. "OWE!"

Someone flicked their wand, with the light of the word 'Lumos'. Without looking who it was they both screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

Draco eyes widened, so was the other person.

"Wh-wh-What are you doing here!" Draco panted heavily, from the running and the yell. Ginny Weasley dropped her head feeling sad. She didn't like to talk about it, but now someone had discovered her, she had no choice.

"I-I'm scared." She looked up at Draco and to her surprise he looked calmer. He wasn't showing the dark side at all. The usual smirk he had was gone, the grey eyes that showed fear was gone. He felt light and not pressured. He looked normal but at the same time hurt and scared. He sat next to Ginny and she backed out. She didn't know what he was doing. _'What is he doing? I mean seriously, I don't need to be making fun of right now, even though I came up with a lot of insults. So bring it on Malfoy! Bring it!' _

Draco looked at Ginny with a sad expression . "I'm not the same anymore." Ginny's eyes went wide. '_What?' _It seemed that he read her mind because he continued making sense.

"I've changed. I'm not becoming a Death Eater. All I wanted was to be normal. Have a normal family that doesn't always talk about Voldemort or his stupid plans. I want a family that I can talk to about anything. And now my father disowned me. But I don't know what my mother thought about that. I left after I heard that last word." Ginny nodded in shock. Why was he telling all of this to her? He was disowned? He wanted a normal family? _'I must be loosing my mind' _Draco say her fighting with her thoughts and he laughed at that. Ginny shook her head harder and then eyed Draco curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt your laughing motion but what's so funny?" Draco stopped, knowing why he was laughing was unknown. He shrugged at the thought of it.

Then about almost an hour it seemed like, Draco and Ginny stopped staring into each other eyes and actually started to have a real conversation, about things they would never talk about in front of each other.

"So do you think your friends will be alright if we're friends?" Ginny said after laughing so hard with Draco, he was done telling her about his friends embarrassing moments.

"Well I'm only friends with Blaise but I think he'll approve, his the only one that trusts me."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco started to laugh. "Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't know what was happening even if they were there. They wouldn't listen at all, all they could think about are food. Disgusting food," Draco nodded at Ginny when she laughed harder.

After that they became the bestiest friends.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley friends? Yup it's true. And that's how the story started. How Draco and Ginny became best friends, along with Blaise.


	2. Not Being So Bad

Chapter 2 Not Being So Bad

It was summer at the Burrow and Ginny was in the shower. She thought about her last time with Draco and Blaise last hung out. It was the last day of school and then the summer began. She was going to start her 6th year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to go back and see her friends. It was her last year with them, since they would be graduating this year. Ginny promised she'll make it the best for them. She got out of the shower. She dried herself with a white towel and wrapped it around herelf. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink shirt and put it on. She grabbed her wand and said a drying spell it all became wavy. Ginny smiled.

A tap at the window startled her. She hurried towards the window and she recognized the owl. She was a tiny little thing, her small body was light grey shade, and at the end of her wings were tipped white. Her brown eyes looked at Ginny happily. It was Blaise Zabini's owl. Ginny smiled at her and grabbed the note of the owl's foot. She took off without anything to eat. Ginny hopped on her bed and excitement ran through her body. It's been two years since two Slytherin boys became her friend. And now she wondered what they wanted. She opened it with excitement and read silently to herself.

_Hey Ginny,_

_Draco and I were going to Hogsmeade in about two hours. We wished you can come, besides it's prefect you said you haven't gotton your stuff for school yet and school is within a week. So please ask and see if you can come. If you can send us an owl to either me or Draco, we'll let each other know, by the way his here. Hope to see you._

_Blaise Zabini_

Ginny folded the letter back up and smiled. It was true that she haven't gotton her stuff for school and school was about to start soon. Ginny put the letter in her desk door with the other letters they had sent her and she ran downstairs and told her parents. Everyone was already up and ready for breakfast. To her surprise her parents knew that her only daughter was tagging along with two Slytherin boys but her mother didn't actually approve of it at first, until Ginny's father told her mother about the Draco problem she felt totally sorry for him. At least she didn't have to lie to them where she was going.

"Hey mother." Ginny walked inside the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove, she smiled.

"Oh hello dear, breakfast will be done shortly." Mrs. Weasley continued making breakfast. Ginny nodded and sat herself on the table. Her oldest brother Ron came in. He looked much tried.

"Are you alright there?" Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Ron made a childish face and sat next to Ginny.

"If you must know, Hermione kept me up all last night. She kept popping up in my room. I couldn't fall asleep and when I finally did, it was already 4:30 in the morning!"

"Well what did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Seriously Ron,"

Ron made another childish face. "I kept taking her cat and flushing it down the toilet." Ron and Ginny busted out laughing.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over Ginny and Ron's laughter. Everyone got seated and they were now talking in deep thought to each other. Ginny got up and helped her mother.

"Hey mom,"

"Yes dear."

"Can I go to Hogsmeade with Draco and Blaise today? You to-"

"Oh course dear! Make sure you are careful though." Ginny smiled, it wasn't a long smile until Ron made it fade away. He was getting a cup from the cabinet.

"Why do you want to hang around with them? Don't you see them at school?" Ron hated when Ginny talked about Draco and Blaise or was hanging around with them. The war ended last year and of course Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Ron still hasn't approved on Ginny's friendship with the two Slytherin boys.

"Oh Ron you'll just have to get use to it!" Ginny sat down, she slammed her cup and little drops of juice squirted out. She ate her breakfast while talking to her brother Charlie about the animals that Hagrid brought to them last year when she was in her 5th year.

Two hours past and Ginny was getting more excited that pretty soon she'll be seeing her friends. When Ginny arrived at Hogsmeade she started to wonder and started to look for Draco or Blaise. She walked around slowly eyeing the shops closely. Ginny has been here last month with her family for some food but that was it. She walked inside the Quidditch store and started to look around.

At the other side of the Quidditch store, Draco and Blaise were fighting at which broom was better. Blaise once in awhile socked Draco and told him he was wrong. Draco tripped Blaise and telling him he was wrong. That went on for about 30 minutes.

"No Draco! Look at the edges of that broom, I mean seriously if it would have been designed better I take it but it looks like trash. No one would buy it." A girl about their age stood there looking confused. Blaise and Draco looked at her both smirks on their faces. The girl looked down at the broom she was holding and it was the one that Blaise threaten.

"Yea if I were you I wouldn't buy it. It looks like trash...like you." Blaise and Draco roared into laughing. The girl started to cry and ran off. They continued to laugh, but than Draco spotted a red head from the next ally. Blaise also stopped laughing and was looking straight ahead. They both nodded and walked slowly towards Ginny and then...

Draco walked up behind her and covered her eyes. Ginny was startled and she started to breath heavily. "We found you and now your coming with us." Draco whispered, he spoke in a dark voice and knowing she'll scream, Blaise covered her mouth. Ginny started to kick and started to scream for her life. Then Draco and Blaise thought it was cruel for her, since she wasn't in any danger and she thought she was.

Blaise let go of his hand and Draco uncovered her eyes. They both walked up in front of her in with a flash, Ginny was now standing in front of them.

"Oh my gosh you guys wouldn't believe this! I was being attacked and then all of a sudden they let go. I mean who does that?" Ginny started to get worried. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and they both couldn't help but laugh. They looked at her which she pulled a confused look.

"Gin it was us!" Draco said between laughing. Ginny gasped.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you two!" She socked both Draco and Blaise and that made them both laugh even harder. Ginny joined them after awhile.


	3. Cross Me and You Die

Chapter 3 Cross Me and You Die

Ginny was bored. That can be normal but she was so bored that she ate and slept do to the last couple of days before school. She couldn't hang out with Draco because he said he has 'drama' issues. And Blaise had to pack for school. It wasn't like she believed them, specially Draco's answer but she ignored it and moved on. The day she left the Burrow to go to school she was yet alone. She sent Draco and Blaise a note telling them to meet her at the train thirty minutes ago and yet they haven't come.

She entered into an empty compartment and sat her bag on the floor. She laid back her head on the seat and closed her eyes. She only closed her eyes for not even a minute when someone knocked on the door. Ginny jumped up and hoped it was her friends. She slides it open and it wasn't her friends. It was Pansy.

"Oh it's you." Ginny tried to sound nice and sweet but instead it came out bitter and disgust. Pansy smiled.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?" Ginny really didn't want to answer that. She knew Pansy still fancied Draco and Draco wasn't so pleased about it. Once he called her a 'slut prat' in front of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Pansy I thought you were someone else. My bad," She acted like she was sorry, even though she lied about the whole thing. Pansy smiled a little bigger. She hugged Ginny as Ginny tried to back out. The more she tried moving the more Pansy tightened the hug.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blaise joked. Ginny shot him a dark glare.

"Oh shut up!"

"What I was just asking since your eyes was blurting out and you also looked rather dark red in the face area." Blaise joked again. Ginny slapped him on the arm.

"You're such a loser!"

"I know I am." Blaise smiled sweetly.

Draco and Blaise walked inside of the compartment. They made themselves comfortable as Pansy left to do 'unknown business' Ginny walked in and the compartment, the door shut by itself.

"Draco just got done dumping that mudblood." Blaise laughed. Draco glared at him and Ginny was confused.

"Who's the 'm' word this time?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked right at Draco. He gave a shy smile. He hates it when Blaise blahs it to Ginny, because now he would have to explain everything.

"Uh it's um, Parvati Patil." Ginny gasped. Blaise gave a short laugh until he saw Ginny got up and started to hit Draco with her book.

"Draco! How could you! I told you NOT to go out with the Gryffindors! Do you know what they're going to think of me! I could you! I hate you!"

"Ginny. GINNY!"

"WHAT!"

"Will it make it better–"

"Nothing is–" Draco covered Ginny's mouth.

"Let me finish. Will it make it better for you if I said Blaise made me do it? Since I told the golden girl that I liked someone else."

"You do, I thought you-" Draco shake his head, Blaise stopped at looked at Ginny. Draco removed his hand from Ginny's mouth.

"You like someone else? Who?" Ginny said excitedly

"No I don't." Draco said it calmly

"But you said-"

"I was making that up. I needed an excuse."

"You like someone else?"

"No." Draco got up, straightens out his cloak and walked towards the door.

"You do like someone else. Who is she?"

"Nobody," He smirked and walked out of the compartment.

Ginny looked at Blaise in an evil way. Blasie got uncomfortable as now Ginny was eyeing him darkly.

"Tell me Blaise. Who does Draco like now? I can't be another 'm' word. Can it?" Blaise smiled shyly.

"He doesn't like anyone I swear!" Blaise squeaked

"Fine!"

Ginny crossed her arms again and huffed as her plan failed. She looked out the window, it was now beinginng to get dark so this meant that they would be arriving Hogwarts soon. As Ginny thought, Blaise gave a few glances at her. She saw in her corner eye and wondering why was he staring at her so much. Draco never came back to the compartment. Ok he did but it was only for getting Blaise or Ginny's advise. Ginny and Blaise both looked at each other in a confused way.

The train stopped and everyone got out of the train and headed to the carriages and waiting to be taken up to Hogwarts. Ginny and Blaise said good-bye to each other and left into separates carriages. Blaise does have friends of his own and Ginny has friends of her own too, but right now she couldn't find anybody yet. Ginny walked slowly up the hill to go onto a carriage.

As the moonlight shined on top of everyone's heads, something caught Ginny's eyes. A white blonde hair boy was waiving some first years to get into the carriage.

"Listen you little brats if you don't get into the carriage we'll be sentence to death!" the first years squealed and hurried into the carriage. Ginny smiled. She knew who that person was, besides Blaise Zabini.

"Isn't that nice, telling the first years they'll die if they don't get into the carriage. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Draco turned around and smiled.

"What can I say, they won't know the difference, their just a bunch of first years!" Draco complained. Ginny walked a little closer to Draco and pushed him slightly.

"You never changed."

Ginny was only joking but Draco took that as a _good thing_. He smiled at her, looked deep into her brown eyes and smiled even bigger.

"I only changed for you."

Ginny was taken back. She couldn't believe it. Was Draco _flirting_ with her? Or was he just playing some game that he always played with her and Blaise. Draco smirked when he saw Ginny confused and fighting with her thoughts.

"Come on lets go before all the carriages are all gone."

"Alright, but I'll race you."

"Oh but everyone knows that I'm going to win."

"Not everyone!"

Ginny broke for a run. Draco stood there confused but then decided to run before a red hair girl bets him only twenty feet from the carriage. When they reached to the last carriage they started laughing.

"Nice work Red. Next time let me go first instead."

"Let's just see about that." They both smiled. They got into the carriage; it was now following the rest of the carriages up to Hogwarts. The entrance of the Great Hall was the same. Up on the moving ceiling was now changing into a darkish purple mixed with dark blue and dark red. All through 2nd and 7th year students filed into the Great Hall and seated themselves in their house tables. Chattering about their summer and who are they crushing on. It was something they started to do more often. Ginny sat next to Harry as he was rubbing his forehead at the end of his palms.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny leaned over whispering to Harry. Currently over the summer, Harry got dumped by Lavender Brown. She now liked Neville Longbottom. What are the odds of that? No one knows. Harry looked up at Ginny and gave her a small smile, she gave one right back.

"Oh everything's fine. Ron and Hermione are doing...I don't even want to say it. Why are you asking?"

"I just thought you being annoyed by um by" She looked over at where Lavender sat. She was talking to Dean and Seamus about her summer. Harry looked as well, he gave a groan.

"Her. I don't care about her anymore. I hate her." Ginny looked back at Harry, he was smiling to himself. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Draco walked in and sat next to Blaise.

"What took you so long? And it looks like you were making out with someone?" Blaise wasn't too surprised to Draco's actions. He was already use to it, since all of last year that's all Draco was doing and maybe his starting it again. As Blaise was thinking Draco gave him a curious look.

"I happened to be doing my perfect duties. What makes you think I was snogging some girl?"

"Uh your hair," Blaise said as it was an obvious thing in the world. Draco eyes got wide, he looked at the Gryffindor table and seeing Ginny laughing with Hermione, Ron and Harry. He looked back at his friend.

"Did Ginny see me when I walked in?" He was trying to get to the point. Blaise looked up from his plate and looked at Draco suspiciously.

"No but when are you going to tell her that you li"- Draco covered Blaise's mouth as a couple of Slytherins looked at them.

"Will you keep it down," Draco whispered harshly at Blaise. He removed his hand from Blaise's mouth and Blaise whispered only Draco can hear him. All of the Slytherins that were listening was now chatting with their friends again.

"So when are you going to tell her about your 'secret love' towards her? I mean your making out with different girls-"

"I'm not going to. I mean yes I have been going at it with different and random girls but only because I'm trying to get my mind off of her."

"And have you?"

Draco sighed heavily as the memory came back to him again, those times when she was with another guy. "No. She's keep popping in my head, it's like she's spying on me...in my head of course."

"But Draco, what if she finds out? I mean the girl is smart!"

"I know." Draco wined, poor little Draco, "All I'm coming up with is making out with girls and get their wish."

Draco looked at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was still laughing with the golden trios. She had caught someone staring at her and she looked at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise was looking at her with a smile, she smiled back with a happy flip in her stomach that both her friends were there. Dumbledore began his long speech about how the Forbidden Forest was forbidden and how some corridors were off limits. After he was done the food arrived and everyone was excited to eat.

The next day was yet not an exciting thing Ginny was looking forward to. It was only her first day of school and she was yet bored. Ginny had Magical Creatures in the morning. Not only she was bored but she was pretty upset.

'_Who in the bloody hell decides to have Magical Creatures in the morning! This is not fair!'_

Ginny opened the doors to the outside of Hogwarts. Some students were already waiting for Hargid to come out and start the class. She sat her bag down on the ground and sat on the desk. Hargid decided to have desks like a normal class rooms, he wanted to be the same. Ginny sighed. A small petite girl with long brown hair walked up to Ginny, her Slytherin badge proud as she can be.

"So what's up with you Weasley girl? Can't get your friends to play with you? I mean you honestly think Draco and Blaise are really your friends?" Heather Wickward spoke with a Slytherin-ish way. Ginny rolled her eyes. She's so not going to have this conversation again!

"I've been friend with them for the past two years! For TWO years! Do you think their where going to do something by now. Seriously I had this conversation with you when we were in our 5th year. I'm not going to explain to you again about it! Now beg off!" Ginny rested her hand on her head as she was thinking clearly to get Draco to talk to her about who he likes.

"Of course their like that! Their both in Slytherin! It's a plan, a plan you can't get out of!"

Ginny turned around and gave Heather a dark look. "If you don't back away I will get them myself and tell them that you were threatening me and they'll curse you just like that." Ginny snapped her fingers and Heather gave a scared look. "Or I'll do it myself." Ginny said calmly but darkly. The girl broke for a run; she started to tell her friends about what had happened. Ginny smiled and began to think again.

In class during Charms, Draco and Blaise were having a hard time concentrating since two Hufflepuff boys were bugging the crap out of them.

"Yeah so I heard Malfoy and Zabini are smashing the Weasley girl. Isn't that odd, I mean I thought Malfoy would hit on Granger. Just the way she looks at him and the way he looks at her." Ernie Macmillan and his best friend Justin Finch-Fletchey were currently making up stories. They were laughing their heads off. In front of him Draco gave a disgusted expression as he imagined him and Granger! It wasn't a pretty sight for him. Blaise laughed under his hand, he wasn't going to get Draco on his bad side. Ernie and Justin continued.

"How about Zabini, I thought he fancied Pansy!" both boys squealed laughing. Blaise gagged.

"I know what you mean Justin, poor little blonde Draco hanging around with poor dirt bag Weasley girl. As for Zabini it can't help that he likes the poor girl too."

"Well you shut it!" Draco and Blaise both said at the time. Justin and Ernie laughed harder.

"I swear if you EVER say Ginny is a dirt, poor little girl, I'll hex you with my delighted wand. You know it hasn't hexed anyone for a long time. I mean a VERY long time. I might as while get it ready, ready to kill the next victim to haunt in it's dreams." Ernie and Justin gave frightening groans as for Draco and Blaise laughed their heads off.

"You better watch out for Zabini too, he might cast his enemies to his lover Pansy Parkinson." Justin said sweetly. Blaise was about to protest but Professor Binns interrupted.

"What have we here, two Slytherin boys ganging up on two Hufflepuff boys, what I shame," Professor Binns looked at Draco and Blaise who were both mad and Justin and Ernie were scared.

"Sorry sir but they were the ones that started this whole mess." Blaise said, he was trying not to loose control. Justin was about to talk but Professor Binns talked over him.

"Five points from Slytherins for lying." Draco and Blaise got madder.

"WHAT!" They both yelled. Justin and Ernie smiled, since they think they won the argument. They thought wrong. Binns glared at Justin and Ernie. "And five points from Hufflepuff for starting the annoyance." Justin and Ernie both gave the same looks Draco and Blaise did.

"WHAT!"

Binns gladded to his desk and smiled brightly. He has finally taken points off the Hufflepuffs. Draco and Blaise wrote down there instructions that were given on the board and did as they were told. Justin and Ernie did the same as well but they didn't bother looking up at the board since they were both done with the instructions.

Ginny walked up to her dormitory. She sat her bag, her books and her cloak on her table. She hoped onto her bed. She sat there thinking of last year. Of course Blaise or Draco weren't using her. When Ginny met Draco unexceptly he told her from the beinginng that he hates it when people use him, but he did it to them, maybe not for Ginny but that had never crossed her mind. She smiled at the thought of it. She laid on her pillow and fall into a peaceful sleep. Girls from her dormitory started to come in and heading to go to sleep.

In the Slytherin common room Draco and Blaise sat themselves on the couch where the fire was burned heavily.

"Night Draky!" Pansy came running down the stairs to say good night to Draco, he groaned in horror.

"Can you please say good night to me?" Pansy smiled sweetly.

"Pansy you're in 7th year, not a 3rd year!" Blaise said from behind Pansy.

"Shut up Blaise!" She looked over at Draco with a sad face.

"Please say good night." Pansy said again. Draco rolled his eyes. This girl wasn't going to leave until he said a good night to her. Blaise was right why was she acting like a 3rd year girl?

"Good night slut prat." Everyone in the background including Draco and Blaise laughed as Pansy ran upstairs and buried her face into her hands. Draco sat down on the couch again and looked at Blaise with an evil smirk. Blaise smiled evilly, he knew what this meant.


	4. Ferret Boy Has Feelings Too

Chapter 4 Ferret Boy Has Feelings Too

Blaise Zabini walked down the corridors, during a brightful morning. Even though it wasn't brightful, it was more as a dark, raining day. He scratched the top of his head, thinking hard.

'_If Draco says his doing his Perfect duties, then why aren't I seeing him around, maybe his with that girl he was telling me about? Poor Gin.'_

He then started to think who Draco liked. At first he thought for a moment to think it was Granger. The annoying mudblood that loves to read, the most annoying books that she reads. She basically knows the whole wizardry world. Then he remembered the expression on his best friend's face. Yes it was a disgusting image of him and Granger. But then again he wouldn't blame him about that. Blaise shook off the image, then he decided to look up, he set his eyes on Ginny Weasley, who was now walking straight ahead of him.

"Hey Blaise," She smiled when she reached him. Blaise smiled too, showing off his white teeth.

"Hey Gin. Have you seen Draco, I haven't seen him anywhere?"

"Nope, are you sure you looked everywhere? Have you checked his room?" Blaise nodded.

"Have you checked under his bed, just in case he thought a monster was attacking him?" Ginny and Blaise roared into laughter. The memory came back, when one late at night, they were staying in Draco's room in the Malfoy Manor and Draco told them about the monster he had seen and hid under the bed. Better than that he was fourteen and he was still scared of a huge, pink, and fluffy, round bear that fall on him.

"Yes, I did check there, but he wasn't there either."

"Umm," Ginny thought, she was now bright pink after her and Blaise were done laughing. Blaise wasn't paying attention to Ginny anymore. He heard a noise from behind him. He looked towards the closed door, the knob was shaking violently. About a second later the door popped, this was then when Ginny looked up.

Blaise dropped his jaw from the surprise. Ginny was getting red, it was almost the same colour as her hair. With the temper that she had, she was also jealous.

Draco departed the kiss from Luna Lovegood. She was on her tippy toes trying to get Draco to kiss her again.

"The door opened." Draco said quietly. He slowly looked at the other side of where they were at. Blaise quickly closed his mouth and Ginny changed her jealousies into a smirk. Draco looked startled at his friends. Luna gave a dreaming look at them.

No one said anything for awhile. Ginny's smirk got bigger every time Draco moved uncomfortable. Blaise's look wasn't a smirk, it was a smile.

"Oh I better go. See you around Draco." Luna once again went on her tippy toes, since she was rather shorter than Draco. She leaned over to get a kiss from him, but he clapped his hand over her mouth. She nodded, from the look he gave her. He uncovered her mouth and she walked off.

Draco stood there looking his friends for an 'explanation.' Blaise thought for a moment. Ginny kept opening her mouth but then shut it. It was actually harder than it looks. Draco shook his head slowly. He wasn't in the greatest mood to yell at his friends, for catching him. But he thought again, it was Luna to blame. He gave his friends a small smile; he couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Draco turned around and started to walk away.

Ginny finally had the courage to tell Draco what she really wanted to say.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She broke for a run, leaving Draco and Blaise confused.

Ginny wasn't having a great week. She currently figured out who her best friend was making out with and now she doesn't know if she wants to talk to Draco or not. Ginny packed her stuff in her bag and walked out of the Gryffindor tower. Today, she was going to skip breakfast and head to her next class. It was no other than Potions. Hopefully she'll be paired up with Hermione or Harry or her brother, Ron. Ginny leaned against the wall; she laid back her head as she slid down onto the floor.

She had let out her thoughts. She tried thinking something good, but Draco and Luna 'being' together', wasn't a match for Ginny at all. As she sat there confused, one of her friends looked worried at her.

"Gin, are you alright?" Ginny looked up and found Draco standing there. When she met his gaze, she turned away. The emotion thing she has for him was embarrassment.

"Ginny please, your making all this a big deal. Blaise had dropped it." He sighed.

"Well Blaise is a guy. Of course his going to forget it, I'm a girl that has 'true' feelings." Ginny took the chance to look at Draco. He gave the look of darkness. The same expression when he made her and her brother life like hell. Draco started to breathe a little heavily, as he tried not to shout at Ginny like he used too before two years ago. Ginny saw his eyes turning dark grey. She was afraid if he was going to attack her.

"I do have feelings too! Don't think I don't, because I do!" Draco gave one last look at Ginny, as he started to soften into her gaze. Then he walked into Professor Snape's classroom.

Ginny _was _shocked. She got up and shook her head. She couldn't believe what he said. Yeah, to Ginny, no one would care what Draco's expression was, but the look he gave her, was so deep but so darkly. She knew he was upset because she first shouted at him and then walked off without an explanation. Maybe that's what he's doing, getting her back. It didn't make scene to her. But then it seemed like Draco would do.

Ginny walked in five minutes after Draco went inside, as she saw Hermione going into class.

Class started and Professor Snape assigned everything on the board and left the classroom. He now does that a lot. Some students said he goes into his office and talks to himself. One of the students had spotted that as he is now the laugh of the stock.

Ginny took a seat next to Dean Thomas, as he smiled gracefully, she gave a pissed off look at him. She then made him do all the work or she said if he didn't, he'll be hexed in thin air. Dean hurried and gathered all of the ingredients, as Ginny eyed Luna hatred. The blonde, weird like, dreaming girl had also got transferred and Ginny took that offended. Luna was stirring the potion, she than began to hum to herself. Ginny gave a disgusted look; she looked over at where Draco and Blaise were at. They sat a couple of desks ahead of her and all three of them weren't that far away from where Luna sat.

Ginny gave Draco a suspiciously look. Why wasn't Draco looking at Luna in a dreaming way? Instead he was whispering to Blaise, as he did the same thing. Ginny kept her gaze on him through out the whole period and not one single glare at Luna, sure she looked at him, but Draco caught Ginny looking at him a few times instead.

Class ended about an hour later and Ginny was heading to Transfiguration and then to Charms and then Care of Magical Creatures and that all lead up to lunch. Ginny looked around at the Great Hall, she found Draco and Blaise, sitting next to each other, facing her and talking secretly. How she knew they were whispering so low, because once in awhile if they wanted to say something to one another, their noses would almost touch each others. She didn't know what they were talking about, since she hasn't talked to Blaise all day. Ginny threw her bread violently, it started to roll across the table and it landed right next to Harry's plate. Hermione glared at her.

"Gin you don't look so good. You look so pale. Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry looked at Hermione if she was crazy.

"Yes I'm fine!" Harry rolled the bread towards Ginny. She grabbed it and started to pick at it. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both confused. "You know what I can't believe that prat, all of the stupidity in that annoying prat. You think he knows everything or has everything. He could rote in Azkaban as much as I care. Let him suffer; suffer the pain I'm going through. He can just-just." As Ginny was talking, it seemed unreal to her. The way she was saying it made her hate herself. Hermione was pretty shocked from Ginny's words. She didn't know she had the harsh sayings. Well she did when Ginny used them on Harry and Ron but that was normal. For Harry, he wanted to know more on what she wanted to say to this prat, even though he doesn't know who the prat is.

"You just what?" Ginny looked up from her plate, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she whipped them harshly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm going to the library."

She took a long drink from her goblet she sat it down and walked out without saying good-bye to her friends. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Should we tell Ron?"

"Nope, no way, not a single word about this." Hermione looked down at plate and she starting eating.

"Got it," Harry started eating too.

Once Draco and Blaise little secret conversations were done, Blaise saw Ginny heading out of the Great Hall. He got up and whispered to Draco.

"I'll be right back." Blaise stumbled for the words. He was going to mention to Draco about Luna but taking in Ginny not talking to him and now he feels terrible for yelling at Ginny. Blaise doesn't want to make it any worse. Draco nodded and then continued talking to Heather Wickward about the next Quidditch game that was coming up. Blaise hurried out of the Great Hall, as he reached the outside of the doors, he started to run after Ginny.

Ginny started to cry more heavily. Just the image of Draco and Luna, _kissing, _it was something she hated to see.

'_Why am I crying over him for? I mean yeah she kissed him. Big deal! I don't even like ferret boy. So why am I crying?' _She fought furiously. Blaise was running down the corridor, trying to find Ginny.

"Damn, where did that girl go?" He stopped a few times to catch his breath and then he started to run again. As two minutes past. Blaise was running so fast, he past a right, a corridor and saw Ginny. He slid across the corridor and stopped with a short break.

Ginny began to think beyond.

'_What if Draco thought I liked him? Maybe that's why his avoiding me.' _

There were so many questions and answers to be told, but she wasn't in the greatest mood to talk about it. She opened the heavy doors to Hogwarts and walked onto the grounds and walked towards the lake.

Blaise ran the other direction, where he had seen Ginny. He looked around when she pulled the doors open to Hogwarts. Then he followed her to the grounds. Close by the lake, Blaise was hiding behind a tree, he didn't want it to be to obvious. He waited for a few seconds to go talk to her.

Ginny sat on the grass. She then started to pick strands of grass off the ground and started to pull them apart. Blaise walked up to her slowly.

"Hey." He said calmly but sadly. Ginny looked up at him. She smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Ginny nodded. Blaise sat next to Ginny. "Are you alright?" Ginny shook her head. "Can you tell me?" She shook her head again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny shrugged. Blaise glared at her.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl and his missing it." Blaise said calmly. He giggled to himself; he never said anything deep to a girl before. Ginny gasped. She probably thought the same thing.

"It's ok I don't like you. In that way," Ginny breathed in relief. Blaise smiled. "It's a guy that's bugging you, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "I guess you can say that."

They laughed slightly. Later that day, Draco and Blaise were staring into the fireplace, looking bored as ever. Draco sighed, Blaise looked over at him.

"Hey lets play a game?" Blaise straightened himself on the couch as Draco gave him a confused look.

"Oh come on, we're already finished with our homework. And we difficultly don't want to go into the library, since the bushy, miss know-it-all is going to be in there, so how about it?" Blaise smiled afterwards.

"Well it would depend on the game?" Blaise smirked.

"It doesn't have a name, but we just ask random questions. For example, I asked you what house you like better, besides Slytherin, then you answer, then you repeat the question to me. See how the game works?"

"It doesn't seem fun, but since there's nothing else to do, I guess so."

Blaise thought of a question. This was prefect. He was going to know _who _Draco likes. But first he decided to ask a couple of simple questions. Since, he didn't want to make it to obvious that he wants to find out who Draco liked.

"Alright I got one. Did you _ever _like Pansy Parkinson?" The look Draco gave was the same one he gave to Hermione Granger. It was something he didn't want to remember.

"Yes! Stop reminding me!" Blaise started to laugh. Draco also straightened himself on the couch. He clapped his hands together and he smiled; an evil smile. Blaise took that as a bad sign.

"Did you _ever _like Pansy Parkinson?"

"Are you kidding? Hell no!" Draco gave the look are-you-sure-about-that.

"Yes I'm _very _sure about that!" As Blaise looked serious, Draco started to laugh. Blaise thought of a new question.

"How old were you when you gotton your first kiss?"

"When I was eleven,"

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" Draco knew this answer.

"I was fifteen, get over it!" Draco guffaw at the scene he witness his best friend's first kiss.

After Draco was done laughing, Blaise made a new question.

"Where was your first kiss?"

"Here." Blaise looked at the couch Draco was sitting on, he caught what he was thinking and finished up the sentence.

"In my room,"

"Oh."

"Where was your first kiss at?" Blaise gave Draco a pissed off look. Draco smiled as he already knew the answer too.

Blaise took a deep breath. "In the corridors," Blaise hurried up and asked another question before Draco started to laugh again. "Have you had any bad grades in the past?"

"Our 5th year I got a D, in a class." He paused a few times, his mother wasn't that proud of that special word _'dreadful'. _Just the image of his father, yelling at him but he doesn't care, his father died last year, and he diverse it. Meanwhile, Blaise was laughing, Draco was probably the second smartest in Hogwarts. Hermione was first, no doubt she wasn't. Then it was him, then Ginny.

"What about you Blaise, had you ever had a bad grade in any of your classes?"

"It was 2nd year, I got a T."

Draco roared into laughter. Blaise started to think fast. He tried to think of another question, but the only one that was ramming in his head was, 'Draco likes...' So he went for it. He thought to himself, 'Fine, I'll ask, but it's going to be your fault if he kills me!' Blaise shook his head, to clear out his mind. Draco was laughing for an unknown reason, but Blaise knew what would make him shut up.

"Who's your secret lover?"

Draco's laugh went lower and lower and lower until his mouth was completely shut. Blaise smirked.

"Do I really?" Draco wasn't ready to tell his best friend. He thought he would never be ready to tell anyone.

"You _have _to tell me, now?" Blaise was smiling Draco looked at him, if he was crazy.

"Can you take a guess?" _'Here it goes' _Draco thought.

'_Who is Draco crushing on? I don't know, let me see. It must be quiet obvious, since he wants me to guess. Why couldn't I see it before? I mean yeah he flirted with a lot of girls. But the biggest flirting were, a girl from Ravenclaw, some girl from Hufflepuff and another girl from Slytherin and yeah he flirted with Ginny an-..." _

"You like Ginny!" Blaise _'yelled' _whispered. Draco smiled shyly and Blaise smirked.

"I couldn't help it. She practically pranced on me last year!" Blaise laughed. Draco continued to smile.

A week past and still no sign of Draco and Ginny being friends, since Draco figured she needed time on her own, she'll come around, hopefully. But he really wanted her to come back.

There was a Hogsmeade trip coming up, as everyone was getting ready for Halloween.

Ginny was getting herself a piece of chicken, when Harry asked an unexpected questioned.

"Ginny, go out with me?" Ginny was surprised. She dropped her chicken on the pile of food. Hermione dropped her fork, before she took a bite of her potatoes. Ron spitted out his drink. It all happened so fast.

To Hermione and Ron was amusing, for one reason, they _never _knew Harry liked Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Harry, the guy she once loved before, is now asking her out. Harry was shocked for himself. She looked over at Ron and Hermione, they both were smiling widely. She then looked at Blaise and Draco. Blaise was talking to Draco and he wasn't paying attention, he was more interested in his fork than the conversation. Ginny thought Draco was acting weird for the past week and not once Blaise told what was wrong.

She looked back at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I-I"

"I-I would love too!" it wasn't much as a yell but it startled Hermione. Harry smiled in delight.

Ron thought, _'Finally! Ginny came back to reality! Their now back together again!' _He smiled to ear to ear, while everyone else was smiling.

Draco looked up from his plate. He was now ignoring everyone's conversations about the next Hogsmeade trip. He kept moving, left to right, left to right. He couldn't sleep, he barely ate and he didn't know why. He gazed at Ginny. She hugged Harry, before he walked out of the Great Hall, she smiled so brightly. Draco smiled and then it faded away. He might think of it as a friendship hug and he avoided what else he had thought.

Blaise and Draco were walking down the corridors, whispering to each other. Blaise then hashed Draco to stop talking.

"Why are you hashing me? Do you want me to explain it or not!" Blaise looked straight ahead, ignoring Draco's question, he looked as well.

Ginny and Luna were talking and laughing a few times. Draco and Blaise were both shocked on who Ginny was hanging out with. Especially to Blaise, he thought she would never step next to Luna Lovegood at all. For what happened, Luna kissed Draco. Ginny laughed and Luna looked serious.

"I thought she hated her!" Blaise and Draco were leaning against the wall, outside of Hogwarts. On the other side were Ginny and Luna.

"She probably did. But I broke up with her, so maybe their friends again?" Draco shrugged.

"You didn't tell me you were actually dating her?"

"Now I just did."

Blaise smirked when he saw Ginny leave.

"Permission slips!" Flinch said. Everyone was all excited to go to Hogsmeade. For some of the students weren't looking forward to it because maybe it was that they had a Quidditch game the next day and Halloween the following day, as students went to Hogsmeade. Blaise and Draco were in a shop called Madam Dixiax.

"Draco, why are we here?" Draco went over to a hiding position and Blaise stood in the middle alley, looking confused.

They were in a jewelry shop. Since Draco tried doing everything he could to make Ginny be his friend, well besides talking to her. He knows she goes to this store because she once mentioned it. So his plan was, Ginny would pick something she loves but she can't afford it, once she leaves, Draco will go up to the manger that owns it, that's the girl by the counter. His going to ask what the red hair girl looked at and he'll buy it and give it to Ginny. He hoped it woks!

The door opened and the little bell rung. Ginny and Hermione walked in, they didn't notice Blaise standing there.

"Blaise!" Draco _'yelled' _whispered. Blaise spun around and caught Draco staring at him. He was about to hide behind the far corner but someone else called his name.

"Blaise," He turned around slowly and saw Ginny and Hermione surprised.

"Blaise what are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"Oh Draco his some where," Blaise didn't know what else to say. Draco clapped his hand on his forehead.

"Ok but why are you here?" Blaise smiled shyly. He or Draco didn't discuss about the catching part.

"Oh I love this store!" He seemed too excited about that. Ginny and Hermione gave a confused look.

"Your favorite store is a jewelry shop?" This time, Hermione spoke up; she had a curious tone when she asked that question.

"Oh this old place, yeah one of my family members owns it." The three of them including Draco; from his view he had seen her perfectly, they looked at the lady that was behind the counter. She was standing there looking alarmed at them.

"Ok Blaise." Ginny and Hermione walked up to the counter.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What Gin! What is it?" Hermione hurried over to where Ginny was at. Blaise looked alert. "That's the most beautiful thing I've _ever _seen!" Ginny squealed in excitement.

"That right there cost five grand." The young clerk smiled at the two girls. Blaise smirked and Draco was smiling evilly.

"Oh well, it would be nice to have a necklace like that, diamonds in every sight. Come on Hermione, we're supposed to met Harry and Ron."

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Hermione stood by the door, waiting for Ginny. Ginny looked at Blaise.

"I got to go. So I'll see you around." She smiled.

"Alright bye,"

She and Hermione walked out of the store, talking gracefully. Draco came to view.

"Sorry about that." Blaise looked over at Draco.

"That's alright. At least you didn't completely blow it, and then I would kill you." Draco smiled sweetly to the clerk and she shot one back.

"Dearest lady, may I see the necklace the girl with the red hair had seen?" She nodded. Draco smirked at Blaise.

The clerk pulled out a small black box, the she handed it to Draco, as he paid for the necklace. He slowly opened it and he and Blaise found it very attractive. The chain of the necklace was all sliver, down the middle was a pink diamond, with tiny diamonds all around the heart shaped diamond. Draco closed it, put it in his pocket and walked out of the store, with Blaise behind him. An hour past and Blaise and Draco were having fun. Some jokes here and there and no one said anything about Ginny. Draco laughed loudly, Ginny turned her head slowly. Draco looked as well. Standing beside her was Harry. He looked down at their hands. His laugh stopped suddenly, Ginny gave a shy smile. Draco walked away quickly. Blaise stood there shocked, no one cared to notice, the trio was laughing but Ginny wasn't, she looked at Blaise. A second later Blaise ran after Draco.

As everyone gathered in the Great Hal, Draco and Blaise were now talking about Ginny.

"How could she! I finally confused about my feelings to her and she ends up dating Potter!"

"Well maybe it happen a couple of days ago. I was just talking to her the day you told me how you felt about her. I'm sure she would've told me."

Draco drank his whole pumpkin juice. When it was empty he flicked his wand and more of the pumpkin juice poured in, he continued doing it.

"I didn't know Red had so much power over you?" Blaise stared at Draco as the fifth pour of pumpkin juice. Draco stopped in mid air; he sat his goblet down and stared at Blaise.

"She's not over powering me." He took another drink. Blaise continued to look at Draco for awhile he than finished his dinner.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were running to the fat lady, laughing and all trying to talk. "Finally I'm getting tried." Ron said after a few minutes. Hermione said the password and all of them walked inside to the common room. Ron collapsed on the couch, Hermione sat on the floor, where Ron was sitting. Ginny and Harry sat on two separate chairs.

"So Gin what's the deal with you and Malfoy?" Ron said. Everyone stared at her with an appealing look, Ginny tugged at her shirt.

"Do we really _have _to talk about it?"

"Yes we do." Hermione socked his leg.

"Uh no, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night." Ginny got up and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Down at the common room, Ron shook his head. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Better than that, I'll do it now!" He got up half way but Hermione held him back.

"Don't." She whispered. Ron sat back down and stared at Harry.

Harry was dying to know too.

"I got the letter you've sent. So what do you want?" Heather looked over at Blaise, who was leaning against the wall with his crossed arms. He smirked widely.

"You're ferret boy's friend right?" Heather nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"So you wouldn't hate it if his sad?" Blaise walked towards her.

"Of course I wound. I'll do anything to make him happy again."

"Oh that's good. You can do this for him. Stop hating on Ginny! She's Draco's best friend and mine and we both hate it when you say crappy things to her!" Heather nodded immediately.

"Good. Now let's go to the Quidditch game." She smiled shyly.

They both followed everyone to the field. Blaise and Heather stopped Draco on the outside field. To them, it looked like he was trying to find someone up on the stands. He had his uniform on with his broom clenched in his hand.

"Draco!" Draco looked over at Blaise and Heather, he walked over to them.

"Where have you two been, I've been looking for you all morning?"

"Don't worry about that. Look I told Heather everything, but now I can't find Red?"

"Don't worry about her. Find her during the game."

Rain started to pour more heavily as students held up their umbrellas or hoods. Draco, Blaise and Heather were all soaked up, Madam Hooch blowed on her whistle for the players to gather up.

"Listen; tell Ginny I'll meet her after the game!" Draco cried out. A thunder storm busted out in the sky.

"Come on, let's go find her." They both ran towards the Gryffindor stands. The whistle blew again and the game began, Slytherin against Hufflepuff. To there luck they found her going up the steps.

"Ginny!" She turned so fast, she slipped on the steps. Blaise ran up to her and caught her before she flipped over.

"Thanks." Blaise smiled.

"Hey listen I gotta talk to you. It's about Draco."

"Oh."

"It's ok, it's a good thing. Oh and sorry about what I said before." Heather said.

"It's ok." Ginny whispered.

"Listen Ginny, his really sorry. He didn't mean any of that. It was something he did and he regrets it. He doesn't want to loose you."

"Why isn't he not telling me all this? I mean I have a right to know? I'm your friend, I'm his friend and keeping that a secret about him and Luna, it's probably never going to go away." Ginny whipped her tears. Blaise put his hands on her shoulder.

"You know ferret boy does have feelings too." Ginny looked startled. "What?"

"Ferret boy has feelings..." Tears become to fall on her cloak. She whipped them with her cloak. She then slowly walked back down the steps. Blaise and Heather followed her. Ginny stopped crying by the time she saw a full view of Draco, as he was grabbing the snitch. The rain poured on all of them and Ginny watched as the game was over. She smiled happily.


	5. The Boy that Hates Harry Potter

Chapter 5 The Boy That Hates Harry Potter

"Yes! I won the bet!" Hermione shouted. Madam Hooch blew the whistle when Draco caught the snitch. Ron and Harry stared at her. They gave her a few seconds to calm down.

"What are you talking about? Are you aware that _Slytherin _won!" Harry said.

"Of course I do. Hey have you guys seen Ginny?"

Ginny slowly walked down the dark corridors. The rain was still heavily and now more thunder kept coming. A thud came from outside. The thunder lightens up the room. Ginny jumped and screamed.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny spun around as she recognized the voice.

"Draco, is that you?"

"Why, are you surprised?"

"Not really. Where are you?"

Draco flicked his wand and light came out on top of his wand.

"How long is this going to take, because I'm meeting-"

"The boy who lived, yes I know about you two. I'm not stupid and I don't care. All I care-I want to be your friend again." Ginny took a deep breath. "Please think about it."

"Alright, can I go now?" Draco stepped aside for her to ahead. He watched her turn the corner.

"Tomorrow, just watch." He turned around and walked back in the dark corridors.

The next morning, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. For her sake Draco wasn't there yet. A minute past and everyone that she knew started to show up.

"Seriously if Malfoy says Scarhead one more time, he'll get himself a scar for himself." Harry slammed his fist on the table, some of the plates shattered. Accept for Hermione and Ron's plate, they caught it just in time. It was like they knew what Harry was going to do.

"Harry." He looked at Ginny, still pissed off. The ramming owls broke the silence. An owl came towards Ginny but she didn't recognize it. Draco and Blaise looked at her. A tawny owl sat on the table to get Ginny's attention.

"Who is it from?" Hermione said, curiously.

"I'm not sure." Ginny noticed a note and a small black box, tied to the owl's foot. She untied the note and read it to herself.

_Ginny,_

_I hope you can accept me as your friend again. This took me a whole week to write this letter, so please don't laugh. I tried talking to you but you threw it back in my face. I tried again last night and you didn't care. I hope you can accept me...and this..._

Ginny folded the letter, she was now curious. What was Draco talking about? She knew the trio was waiting for a response but she wasn't going to say anything, especially to Harry. Hermione was sitting by Ginny and she watched Ginny open the small box. Ginny's eyes were wide and she gasped. Hermione gasped too.

"How did he know?" Ginny was speechless.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked. Ginny slammed the doors to the Great Hall. The only people that looked up were, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Draco.

"What, what happened?" Ron looked around to find a problem. He then caught Draco getting up, Blaise followed.

"Ron, sit down." Ron looked at Hermione

"No! I'm her brother, I'm the one that's has to know everything!"

"Come on lets go follow them before we loose them." Harry took the chance to lead his friends once again. Out in the corridors, Draco and Blaise ran after Ginny. It wasn't that long after they found her.

"Draco what is the meaning of this?" she showed Draco the black box that held the necklace. Blaise hid around the corner, if Ginny were to take a closer look, she would have found Blaise.

"That's the necklace." Draco said calmly.

"But why would you?" Ginny still had that speechless voice. Draco simply smiled. His work here was done. That didn't last a minute when he looked down at Ginny. She was hitting him on the chest. He rolled his eyes he grabbed her hands and held them lightly.

"Are we ok?"

"Yes. I felt so empty without you and Blaise being together."

Draco smiled, at the end of the corridor.

"What!"

"Potter hash!"

"Zabini shut up! What is Ginny up too?"

"Can't you see her and Malfoy are best friends again." Hermione smiled.

Ron and Harry shoot Hermione an evil look. Blaise smirked at Hermione.

"God Granger, you didn't talk anything about books or charms or spells. That's a B plus!"

"It's common sense." Hermione said simply. They looked back at where Draco and Ginny were at, but they weren't there.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Don't know." Hermione said

The trio walked back to the common room, they listened to every word Draco and Ginny said. It was pretty shocking Ron or Harry didn't go interrupt their conversation.

"Hey guys guess what! Draco and I are friends again!" Harry, Hermione and Ron were startled from Ginny's shout.

"We know." Harry said. He planked on the couch.

"What?" Ginny said confused.

"We were there too." Ron also planked on the couch, but instead of sitting on the couch, he falls on the floor. They looked at him, as he got himself up and actually sat down.

Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Ginny, how can you still be friends with Malfoy? Don't you get it he doesn't want to be your bloody friend," Ron gave Ginny an evil look, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't start going older brother on me-"

"Ginny I'm serious."

"I'm going to bed." Ginny started to walk up stairs.

"Harry, help me. She's your girlfriend." Ron pleaded. Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Gin just be careful."

"Thanks Harry, I will!" She ran upstairs

"What!" Ron shouted.

Hermione whispered to herself. "Here we go again." Harry over heard it, Ron looked back at her.

"I'm off to bed." Hermione followed Ginny upstairs.

That following day, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were walking to the Great Hall. Pansy so wanted to be with Draco and she's finding a way to be with him. There so-called-love for each other...has now disappeared but for Pansy she can't see that at all. Blaise had once liked her, but he didn't know why or how. But for now they hated her.

"Draco, can I talk?"

"No" Draco said as usual dark voice

"Why not?"

"Because you broke the secret path before, we can't have you do that again, besides your bad at keeping secrets. Not even for a minute you go telling your fat cow best friend about a plan or a secret."

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"No can do Parkinson." Blaise said with a laugh in between. The three of them walked inside the Great Hall, feeling completely proud of themselves, Blaise looked at her a couple of times, just looking at her crazy.

In their first class, Blaise and Draco made a laughing stock towards Harry. Or what they called him, Potty Waddy. Everyone in the classroom except for the teacher, were all laughing. Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat down, it wasn't a peaceful morning when Harry came storming in the Great Hall. The two Slytherin boys knew what was going to happen next.

"That's it!" Harry shouted. All his friends tried pulling him back. It was hard pulling back a powerful wizard, especially to Harry's defense.

"Harry please it was one useless word. Don't let that affect you." Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"Hermione what are you talking about? That was Malfoy and Zabini making Harry feeling unwanted! Don't you understand?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione yelled back

"Hello! Can we go back to me! Malfoy's ass is going to-"

"Harry that's my friend!" Ginny said angrily.

"Your friend? What about me? You care more about him than me?"

Draco walked over to the noisy people. He stood there for awhile, not knowing Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron knew he was standing there. Then he felt it was the prefect moment to interrupt and it was because what Harry said, that was selfish of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Malfoy. He continued. "There are people here trying to eat and all you care about is picking sides. That's not a good sign, especially to Potter."

"Back off Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"I've told you, that is the last time you get to call me names. Don't you think that's childish?"

"I'll tell you what's childish." Draco stepped forward to Harry. Hermione stepped in.

"In the corridors, we can settle this there." All of them headed outside of the Great Hall. The normal voices started to lower when the door shut closed.

"As you were," Harry said with a smirk. It wasn't long a smirk, when he whipped it off when Draco's fist socked his face. Ginny and Hermione gasped higher than Ron's. It was pretty shocking. Draco and Harry fought before, but it wasn't physical fight. Ron tried to go at it too but Hermione pulled him back. It was between Draco and Harry. Ginny on the other hand was shocked. Draco socking Harry, for no reason at all, what was wrong with him? During that time, Harry had socked Draco in the face, causing him to bleed from his nose. They were all bloody and if either of them got involved they would have gotton thrown to the wall, like what Draco did to Harry.

Harry forced his way out of Draco's grip but the more he moved Draco kicked him. He tried grabbing his wand a few times but it got knocked out of his hands, when Harry tried hexing Draco. The fight didn't stop until Hermione heard someone coming from the other side.

"Hey you two break it up! Someone is coming!" Hermione tried pulling Draco off of Harry, but it was no use.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I hope you can beat the shit out of Malfoy but someone is coming." Ginny looked at Ron in a dark way. But that didn't try stopping them. The footsteps were coming closer and both Hermione and Ron were getting nervous.

"DRACO!" Draco stopped in mid air with his fist aiming at Harry. He lowered it when Ginny gave a disapproval look. Harry straightens up himself as will as Draco. The foot steps stopped in their tracks and everyone looked at the person. It was Blaise.

"What, was I interrupting something?"

"Not really, but I kicked the ferret boy's ass though." Harry said proudly. Ron shook his head in a shock.

"What!" Draco shouted.

"That's not true. I know why Draco did that. And I know why Harry fought back."

Everyone gave Ginny a confused look. "Why?" Blaise said.

"Because both Draco and Harry likes the same girl." Ginny said quietly, everyone froze. Harry and Draco looked at each other, surprised and annoyance. Blaise smiled and even Hermione. Ron laughed.


	6. Forbidden Fantasy

**A/N I've excepted this chapter to be short, but I guess I went to far with it. I hope you are all enjoying my story and please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 6 Forbidden Fantasy

The day started to clear up, and then it started to drag into Potions. And that's where all the troubles began. Harry, Hermione and Ron were making their potion. It was very hard for a few people, except for Hermione. The color for trusting someone, was suppose to be the color orange, but Harry and Ron's potion started to form bubbles and the color was turning purple. Hermione looked up from her potion. She looked annoyed at her two best friends.

"Honestly, you two are going to fail the class and then you'll end up repeating it the next term. Don't you care about your grade?" Before either of them answered the question, Draco sat next to Hermione, with a huge smile. The three of them had never seen him smile, it was normally a smirk, his most often thing.

"What do you want?" Ron said after the potion popped a bubble. Draco continued to smile.

"Seriously, you're scaring us with your smile." Hermione looked at Draco. He glared at her, before talking.

"I think I know the reason why Potter is failing?"

"Oh really, how?" Harry asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"His to busy looking at a certain red head, I wouldn't blame you, she is pretty. Maybe prettier than any girl I've dated." Draco smiled again. Ron looked at Draco as if he was mad and Harry started to blush. He stopped when his friends looked at him.

"Malfoy stop talking crap and leave us alone. Please, we had enough of your stupid comments for the last six years." Ron looked happy and pleased with himself.

"You're going to regret this Potter."

"Ooh I'm scared." Harry looked frightened at first and then started to laugh, Ron laughed along. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco gave a pissed off look. He got up and walked back to his table, where Blaise was finishing up making the potion.

"So what did they say?"

"The same boring stuff they normally say. I think it's time for the revenge."

Blaise looked up from their potion. The revenge is coming and there's no way Harry and his friends are going to stop it. For the last couple of days, Draco and Blaise started planning on getting Harry back; this was mostly Draco's revenge, but having some help along the way. Blaise was pleased when Draco picked him of all people. But of course that was his best friend, he trusted more. Blaise smiled. Their plan had finally come.

As the day started to get all dark, Harry slowly walked down the corridor, heading to his dormitory. When he said the password to the fat lady, he walked into another room, known as the common room. No one was around, so he figured everyone was sleeping. Then out of no where, he felt a breeze behind him. He turned his head slowly; there was nothing, except for the wall that was behind him. He shrugged it off and headed upstairs. He quietly opened the boy's dormitory and all the boys were asleep. Harry sat at the edge of his bed and thought hard.

A tiny tawny owl came through the window, Harry looked up. He didn't know who the owl belonged to, so he thought maybe it was from one of the school owls. He got up from his bed and walked over to the owl. Her brown eyes stared at Harry evilly. Harry thought to himself, not a single owl has ever given him a mad look. The eyes squinted as if it was going to attack Harry at any moment. Her light shade of grey was sitting on Harry's desk, still eyeing him evilly. Harry looked down at her feet and a note that said his name on it. He slowly reached for the note, but it started to nibble his hand.

"Hey." He said as he pulled away. The only owl that ever attacked him was when he was in his fourth year, when Sirius had written to him. He looked at the letter again and tried snatching for the letter. The owl again started nibbling his hand; once again he pulled it away and tried again. This time it started to poke at him.

"Ok that's it." Harry said. He tried to whisper but the owl wouldn't let him take the letter. As he acted to take the letter, instead he grabbed the small tawny owl with both of his hands and pulled her towards him. With one of his hands, he grabbed the beak and closed it shut. The owl started to wiggle its way out but couldn't. Harry quickly untied the letter from its foot and released the owl. She started to fly around the room. One of her wings knocked down Harry's wand off the table. Harry grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Stupid bloody owl" Harry said to it. It gave another evilly look before it took off. Harry sat at the edge of his bed again and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I normally don't do this in the middle of the night even though it's really not in the middle of night. It's about 11:15 right now. I'm sorry if the owl scared you but this letter is important. Can you come to the seventh floor, because I want to show you something? See you soon._

_Ginny_

Harry looked up from the letter and thought to himself. Why would Ginny want to see him now? Especially at the seventh floor, bad things happen there. What if Ginny is actually down and something happened to her. He wouldn't have known, since the bloody owl took forever to give him the letter. Harry folded up the letter, put it in his pocket and walked out of the Gryffindor tower. Whatever Ginny wanted, it was worth it.

Down at the seventh floor, Draco and Blaise was looking at the stairs that lead to the seventh floor, in the dark corner where they were at and started to look closely at the stairs.

"Hey Draco when is he coming? It's getting cold down here." Blaise looked at Draco.

"Oh please, we live in the dungeons for six years. It's the same temperature. Go see if his coming." Draco pushed Blaise out of the darkness and he looked up at the stairs. Blaise started to hear footsteps and then ran back to Draco.

"His coming," Blaise said.

"Let's see how far he stays down here, just to find his red head Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley." Both boys laughed. Harry stepped on the last step. He looked down the corridor that was completely pitched black. He wasn't scared but he thought this was weird.

"Ginny...Ginny where are you?" He started to walk down the dark corridor. "Ginny."

"Come on." Draco whispered. Draco and Blaise followed behind Harry slowly. Once in awhile Harry looked back and both boys froze. Harry didn't see anyone, not even Ginny. Draco and Blaise knew when to stop when they heard Harry's loud foot steps stop. It was every so often they stopped. And both boys laughed slightly.

"Ginny. Please stop messing around. Come out. Now," He was getting annoyed. And he wasn't the only one. The both Slytherin boys had followed Harry for about five minutes.

"This is getting stupid." Blaise whispered. He started to walk up to Harry. Draco tried grabbing Blaise's cloak but he was walking fast. Harry then felt that same breeze back in the common room. He then started to hear scratching noises. Draco joined Blaise.

"Damn it!" Harry said outloud and the boys started to laugh slightly. Harry started to run down the corridor. He couldn't find his way back. He turned so many corridors and the more he ran the more the temperature changed. Now where he was at, felt as if snow should be coming soon. He had felt someone following him, so he ran a little faster. Draco and Blaise laughed as they were running after him, for no reason at all.

Once it seemed forever, Harry stopped running and leaned against the wall. He was panting heavily. He was sweating everywhere and he still had no clue where Ginny was at. As he was resting he thought, Ginny would never set him up, especially something this scary. Of course he went through as dangerous as this. Over a dark corridor seemed nothing compared to where he was at, when he defeated the Dark Lord. But the seventh floor is where a lot of students and some teachers died. And he wasn't going to risk his life again.

Draco and Blaise caught up with Harry, they started to hear heavily breathing and they figured it was Harry. Blaise really wasn't paying attention, so he kept walking, he ran into Harry. Harry lifts his head quickly and yelled. "Who's there?" There was no answer. Draco and Blaise leaned on the other side where Harry was leaning. They listened to his breathing until it started to go a normal pace. Harry started to feel light headed. Draco flicked his wand and a bright light shinned the little area for the corridor they were at. Harry squint his eyes as the light was too bright. He started to have a headache, and it was too painful to look up. Draco looked at Blaise and nodded his head.

"Stupify!" Blaise shouted. Harry tried to look up but then he felt a cold rush through his body. He falls onto the cold ground, stunned and not moving an inch. Draco walked over to the bluish Harry.

"See I've told you not to mess with me. Come one Blaise lets get him out in the corridor. We'll do the rest when we get up there." Blaise nodded and followed Draco's plan, once again.

"You grab his legs and I'll grab hold of his arms." Draco walked at the end of Harry's body and grabbed his legs and put them together. Blaise did the same thing but to his arms.

"On the count of three-one, two, three-oh my god!" Draco dropped Harry's legs.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked. Draco grabbed his legs again and tried lifting him up again.

"Gees Potter, how many pounds do you weigh?" They started to walk slowly back the way they came from. After about five minutes, Draco stopped.

"Why didn't I think of this before, we can apparate to the corridors."

"Damn it! God who knows how many pounds I've lost for caring Scarhead. I must get a big amount of money for caring him." They started to laugh.

Once they apparated to the dark corridors, up at the regular floor, they started to take off Harry's clothes, only leaving his boxers on. **A/N I know it's stupid, but it fits in the story. Just keep reading and you'll see...if it makes any sense. **The boys started laugh their heads off. They backed away a few steps and undid the spell. And they both ran out of sight, still laughing.

The next morning, Draco and Blaise made there way to Magical Creatures. But first, they were going to find someone first. Ginny laughed with Luna by the doors of Hogwarts. It wasn't for long when Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into a corner.

"Draco I was talking to-"

"Listen Gin, Blaise and I overheard your infamous boyfriend Harry Potter telling your brother that he." He looked down at the floor. Blaise leaned against the wall.

"That he what?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at Blaise and then back at Ginny.

"His going to stop liking you, for being his enemy, I think that was rude of him to say that. I think he should have told you instead, then telling his friend." Ginny wasn't listening to the rest of Draco's explanation. Harry stopped liking her. But how can that be, she didn't say anything or do anything for this to happen. Just last night he told her that he loved her and now he has stopped liking her.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"A couple of days, we wanted to tell you for ourselves but you were always with your other friends."

"But-but, how can that be. Just last night he told he loved me, before I went to sleep. So was he lying to me? Making me fall for him so hard that once I said I loved him back, he'll break my heart again!"

"Gin we're sorry." Blaise said slowly.

"Yea me too," Draco said.

"Aww thanks you guys. It's not like you've planned this to happen." She looked at them, for an explanation. No tears formed on her face but her face was flushed. She then hugged Draco, which he wasn't excepting a hug at that time. He tried holding himself up, so he won't fall, along with Ginny.

"Thanks guys. See you later." Luna went over to Ginny and both girls walked back the other way. Draco looked at Blaise.

"Glad you held her?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco smirked too.

"From her? Yea."

Harry walked onto the grounds with a pissed off look. He found himself in the morning with only his boxers on, in the middle of the corridor. He remembered going down the seventh floor, looking for Ginny, but she was no where to be found. He wasn't sure if it was her but it looked exactly like her handwriting. And that's the weird part. He arrived by the Forbidden Forest, where his friends came up to him.

"Hey mate, we didn't see you at breakfast. Is everything alright?" Harry looked at his friends but didn't say anything. Hermione gave a worried look. When some of their classes were over, the three of them headed back to the Great Hall to have some lunch.

"You know what I can't take Blaise?" Draco and Blaise were behind Harry and his friends. The three of them gave annoyed expressions.

"Is when Pothead, almost giant Weasley and the most annoying bookworm Granger, take there sweet ass time, just to get through the bloody doors!"

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Draco. "You know what gets me annoyed Malfoy. Is when you had to much crap in your hair for the past two years. What, were you planning? Thinking you would bump yourself onto the wall and then your blonde hair would block it? Ooh wait, what about that time in our third year, you got slapped by Hermione. Wasn't that hilarious? Deadly hilarious." Draco's face started to turn red. He grabbed Harry's collar and slammed him against the wall. By now, everyone was inside eating, while the Gryffindor VS Slytherin's fight once again.

"Stop it you two! Didn't you get enough hitting the last time?" Hermione shouted. Draco and Harry didn't listen once before. They both started to punch each other in the face, causing both to bleed freely.

"Why would you do this to Ginny?" Draco said when he slammed Harry on the wall again. Blaise watched with a smirk on his face. Ron and Hermione gave a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Harry punches Draco in the stomach, causing him to loose the grip from Harry's collar. Draco held his stomach, while coughing up blood. Harry was about to kick Draco, but he blocked it at the right the time. He swung him around and then slammed him on the wall. That caused Harry to bleed from his head.

"You know what exactly what I mean. Watch, one day, she'll come running to me and tell me everything about you two. She'll be telling me how much you didn't treat her like a real boyfriend!" Harry tried to punch Draco, but he kept missing. As Draco was blocking, he continued to talk.

"Besides all you care about is hurting me." That stopped Harry. He looked confused for awhile. He then didn't care and tried punching Draco again.

"You bloody piece of shit!" Draco yelled out. Blaise started to laugh. Hermione had enough. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and shouted, "Stupify!"

Both boys landed on the floor both stunned. Harry felt that familiar temperature. After a few seconds, Hermione undid the spell and both Draco and Harry eyed each other evilly.

"I had enough of this! Can't you forget about this whole loving and caring Ginny! Ok we all know Malfoy likes her but Harry's with her! Start acting like 17 year olds and leave this bloody mess ALONE!" Hermione stormed out of the corridor, followed by Ron. Blaise walked over to his best friend. He stuck out his hand and Draco take it.

"Come on let's go to the Hospital Wing." They walked off without looking at Harry. Harry turned the other way, ignoring the Hospital Wing. As he walked, he removed the blood and bruises on his face. He said a spell to get ride of the blood from the back of his head. He entered into the Great Hall and everyone was still eating. He caught sight of Ginny and his friends. He walked over to them and sat across from Ginny.

Ginny had her head down. Not looking at anyone. She knew Harry got in a fight with Draco again, because she saw half of it when she was heading to the Great Hall. She continued to eat.

"Ginny-Ginny, talk to me?" Harry tried getting her attention but she didn't bother looking up.

"Damn it Ginny!" She looked up from her plate.

"Why are you ignoring me?" When she looked up, she just looked at Harry's goblet. Hoping if she stared at it for to long it would burst into flames, but it never happened.

"Ginny."

She had gotton annoyed by her name, so she finally looked at him. "Oh were you talking to me?"

"Uh yes, your name is Ginny."

"Ha! How would you know? How would you know that's my real name? It could so happen to be Molly."

"No it isn't." Harry and Ginny looked at Ron. He shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"Gin what had gotton into you?"

"Oh Harry don't play stupid with me! I know you don't like me, so why don't you end it now before I actually get hurt again _from you!_" She grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

She left, leaving all three of her friends confused. She knew it wasn't true. Of course not Harry stopped liking her. She knew Draco made that up, the whole thing. But the thing she couldn't understand is why Draco would go through all that, just to get to her. Harry and Draco are still the most powerful wizards but they do sure suck at loving someone, as Ginny was walking, her hair bouncing off her shoulders. She turned the corner heading to the dungeons.


	7. Battle of Secrets

**A/N Please, please, please keep reading my story. The reviews are great. And sorry if it has a lot of mistakes, but hey not everyone is prefect. I just hope all of you are enjoying the story. And thanks again!**

Chapter 7 Battle of Secrets

Ginny walked passed a couple of Slytherin groups. They all gave her the mad look, but that didn't stop her. She was going to Draco, no matter what. No one was going to stop her, not even a bunch of Slytherins.

In Draco's Perfect room, he started to slam his fist on the pillow. Lately he has been acting selfish, just to get to Ginny. Was she worth it? About anything, Ginny stopped at a Hogwarts painting. She didn't bother looking at what the painting was, she quickly said the password. She walked down the dark corridor. She turned to the right, to the left and back to the right. She opened the door to Draco's room. She slammed it shut and crossed her arms, looking at Draco. Draco looked at her confusedly.

He then saw her expression and it wasn't pretty. He slowly walked towards her. "Gin I can explain." He said slowly.

"Explain what? I thought you were going to stop fighting with Harry? Just because I'm ignoring him, doesn't give you a right to beat the shit out of him. What has gotton into you?"

"What are you talking about? But I think it's a little unfair for Potter to have the shot. I mean, I can actually be free now. My father is in Hell, and I don't have to worry about the Dark Lord running after me. I'm hurting inside Gin and no one is noticing."

"I've noticed, that day in the cave." Draco looked at Ginny in sadness.

'_Does it matter that his not noticed? Does it really matter if Harry had gotton someone? Yes it does! Darn it! I think...I think I know what my problem is.' _Ginny looked behind her. She felt heartbroken. She felt so lost. Draco kept staring at her, he knew she was hurt, but from what? Ginny looked back at Draco. She started to walk towards him, knowing what she was going to do next. And the next thing she knew, she said. "I love you." Draco stood there wide eyed and that wasn't just what surprised him, she started to lean forward. He felt her lips touch his and one thing lead to another. They started to kiss.

During the afternoon, Draco and Blaise were in a busy library. Draco had thought it was best to tell his best friend, what had happened yesterday. Blaise opened a potion book and starting copying the definitions from the book.

"Hey Blaise, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Blaise said without lifting his head. Draco stared at the book Blaise was copying. He wasn't going to freak out on something he really wanted. But it was totally of guard for him. Draco had thought Ginny liked Harry, but for some reason, she wasn't sure if she still likes Harry. Draco took a deep breath and then told Blaise.

"Ginny came by yesterday. She told me she loved me." Draco felt so stupid afterwards. Blaise's eyes were widened. He lifts up his head and turned to face Draco.

"And what happened?" Blaise asked.

"Well then she kissed me." Draco said quietly.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaise started to smile.

"Will you shut up!"

"I'm sorry but Ginny. Man, she gots all the guys all over her!" Blaise started to laugh.

"Shut up! Do you want _everyone _to know?"

"No but...did you kiss her back?" Blaise smiled again. Draco took a few minutes to answer. He wasn't thinking about the question because obviously he did kiss her back. But the thing he didn't understand was why Ginny would put herself through that. Maybe it was to throw him off? Or maybe it was because she knew he liked her, but why do that for. Hating him and then acting like nothing happened.

"Uh yea I did." Draco said.

Blaise had noticed Draco wasn't himself today. And he knew that was bad. "Why aren't you happy? I thought this is what you wanted? You wanted her to like you."

Draco looked at Blaise. "Do you know why I'm not happy?" Blaise nodded. "Because she's still with Potter, she's actually cheating on that poor scarhead of his." Blaise gave a confused look.

"So what you're telling me is that you feel bad for him?"

"No!"

"Then?"

"Blaise, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell her everything! Besides it won't make a difference." Draco looked down at the table.

"Yes it does."

"How would you know?" Draco gave a dirty look. Blaise ignored it. He wasn't going to let Draco ruin something he had always wanted. And it finally came to him and his not accepting it.

"Why aren't you not accepting her? Just because she's with Potter, doesn't mean to stop liking her! It has nothing to do with him! It has everything to do with you and her! Just stop holding back and tell her what her problem is!"

Hermione had enough of Zabini and Malfoy's yelling. This was a library and it was suppose to be quiet. Most of the people were heading to lunch and she would love to have a peaceful reading time, without any disturbances, but is that so hard to believe. She slammed her book shut, got up and walked over to where Zabini and Malfoy were at.

"Would you please stop yelling? This is a library for god shake! Since Malfoy is Head Boy, which I still take that offended. Zabini-" She looked at Blaise. Both boys couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time they were annoyed.

Hermione continued. "Zabini you have detention. Meet me here after dinner, today. Now please be quiet." She turned around and walked back to her seat. Blaise was mad. Now he would have to spend a full two hours with Granger. What a helpful friend he was.

Before lunch had started, Ginny walked up to her dormitory. She opened the door to the 6th year girl's dorm. She went over to her trunk and opened it. She started to dig under the trunk and finding something in particular. After what seemed like forever, she reached out and found a small black box. She opened it slowly and it showed the heart shaped, pink diamond necklace. Ginny walked slowly to the mirror, still looking at the necklace. She stopped a few feet from the mirror and looked up. She stared at the box through the mirror. She looked back at her hands. She slowly grabbed the necklace, held it in one hand and the other hand was holding the box. She tossed the black box on her bed and faced the mirror again.

Ginny slowly put the necklace around her neck. She clipped the back of it and stared at herself in the mirror. It was such a beautiful necklace and she was the one that was wearing it. Of all people, Ginny wore it. She slightly smiled and tears started to come down her cheeks. It finally become clear to her, she doesn't like the guy she once fall in love with when she was little. She grew out of that relationship and wanted something new in her life, always listening to her brother, following her brother's orders. It wasn't something she wanted. She wiped her eyes slowly. She stared at herself one last time and headed out of her room. She walked down the corridor with a smile on her face.

Draco dazed off into one his classes. He kept thinking about Ginny and what she said to him. It still shocked him. When class was over, he started to look for Ginny.

"Hey look there she is." Blaise pointed to a red head. Draco looked as well. He slightly smiled and walked towards her. Blaise continued to walk to the Great Hall. Ginny was laughing with Luna, Draco stopped in front of Ginny, and he had noticed something about her. His eyes were widened. Luna stopped laughing and looked at Draco.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" Luna asked. Ginny stopped giggling and gave Draco a confused look. Draco shook his head and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Why are you wearing that?" he said still shocked. Ginny smiled.

"Well a _very, very _good friend of mine gave it to me. And I appositely love it!" Draco smiled shyly.

"But why?"

"Oh I don't know Draco, why don't you figure that on your own, since you're smart enough to know." Ginny once again smiled and walked off with Luna. Draco stood there shocked and worried at the same time.

Ginny entered in the Great Hall and sat across from her friends. Ron looked at her necklace she was wearing.

"Uh Ginny, what is that?"

"What is what?" Ginny looked at Ron.

"That. Around your neck?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked up from their plates and stared at Ginny too. Ginny wasn't afraid to tell her friends, specially her boyfriend, who got it for her. She could care less.

"Oh the necklace, yea Draco got it for me for my birthday. I totally forgot I had it and then one day when I was looking through my trunk I've found it." She smiled brightly. Her friends weren't too happy. Harry dropped his fork on his plate, Ron's face turned red and Hermione spilled her drink. Ginny looked at all of them.

"Oh come on stop acting as if you never seen him nice before! Especially towards me! If it's still shocking you, then all three of you have major mental problems!" With that Ginny grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall. Hermione sighed. She looked at her friends in a rude way.

"Why do you guys do that for? Ginny is finally happy and all you care about what Malfoy gives her!"

"Well what is up with you when you spilled your drink?" Ron asked. He was still ever upset.

"Neville bumped my arm and right before I was going to grab my drink it got knocked over." Hermione said calmly. Neville turned to Hermione.

"Oh sorry about that Hermione," Neville said shyly.

"Oh that's alright Neville."

"Draco!" Ginny called out in the corridor. There was no answer. She would have thought Draco and Blaise would have followed her out of the Great Hall, since she yelled at her other friends. Ginny began to get mad. How could Ron say something like that? Draco gave her lots of things, but why was Ron caring about this now? It wasn't news for him. "Draco!" Ginny yelled again.

"Ginny." Someone said from behind her. Ginny spin around and found Draco staring at her confused.

"Draco we need to talk."

"Yea we do." Draco stood there in the middle of the corridor, thinking hard. Was she going to explain what she's doing? "About what?" Draco cleared out his thoughts. He was completely listening.

"About what I did a couple of days ago. I know it was selfish of me to do that. But I can't help it. It's killing me inside!" Ginny walked back in fourth. Draco's eyes followed where ever Ginny was walking.

"What are you scared of? There _was _nothing to be scared of. But now," Ginny stopped walking and looked up at Draco.

He finished. "But now, you have to worry about what you're going to tell Potter. Stay with him or go with me."

Ginny took a deep breath. What was she going to do? Of course she's not going to tell Harry, what she done to him. And now she told Draco she loved him? Ginny bit her bottom lip, she started to get nervous.

"I have to go. See you later Draco." She turned around and walked down the other direction she had come from. Draco stood there looking confused.

"It's not like it's the little Gryffindor hanging around with the two Slytherins guys. Whatever." He walked back where he came from. He had a class and he knew he wasn't going to pay attention this time.

"Ginny! Come down here!" Ron shouted in the common room, later that day. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron with annoyance. That's all what Ron wanted, was to talk to Ginny. But why would Harry and Hermione be involved. It wasn't their business. Sometimes Ron doesn't think before he acts.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted again. There was no response. He opened his mouth again, but before he said anything Hermione walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Ron, don't even think about it. She doesn't want to talk, just leave her alone." Hermione couldn't help but to sound rude about it. Harry stared at the two of them.

"Ok then Hermione. If Ginny doesn't want to talk to me, why don't you talk to her? See if she talks to you." Ron walked off, without having Hermione answer the question. She looked back at Harry; he shrugged and walked over to where Ron was at. Hermione sighed. She walked up the stairs and walked into the 6th year girl's dormitory.

"Ginny." Hermione said quietly. One of the girls was sitting down on her bed was holding a book in her hands. The girl looked at Hermione and pointed her finger where Ginny was at. Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed.

"Hey." Hermione spoke quietly again. Ginny had her head down. She wasn't going to cry, even if she tried. When Hermione didn't get a response, she sat next to Ginny and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny started to cry. The girl that was sitting on her bed left the room. She figured Ginny and Hermione needed time alone.

"What's the matter Gin?" Hermione said. She felt Ginny shook her head. "Gin if something is really bothering you, you should really talk to someone. And I think I can help."

Ginny let go of the hug and stared at Hermione. Her eyes were watery and she was confused. 'Hermione is right. She can help'. Ginny thought to herself. 'I mean I hadn't told her what had happened for the past few months. Maybe she can help.'

And before Ginny knew what she was doing, she had told Hermione everything. The time when Draco dated Luna, to when Ginny kissed him. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Now I don't know what to do. I should have told you before, but I thought you would hate me for liking Draco." Ginny felled back and landed on her pillow. Hermione smiled brightly.

"You do have a point there." Ginny lift her head.

"About the telling part and I would never hate you Ginny. Who you like Ginny, is who you like." Hermione said it with a smile. Ginny let her head drop on the pillow again, as Hermione's answer was complete.

"But Gin if you don't like Harry, why don't you tell him."

"I've tried Hermione. But I can't break his heart. He went through so much and what if I make it worse."

"You won't. Harry is old enough to handle this. His brave and smart, he'll have a way to move on. I mean it took him this long just to ask you out! That's crazy! And I thought Ron was slow!" The girls started to laugh. Then Hermione looked serious. "And about the Malfoy problem," Ginny laid further back on her pillow.

"If you like him, go for it. Currently he has a thing for you too." Hermione smiled again.

"What?" Ginny sat up straight.

"You haven't noticed!" Hermione was shocked.

"Haven't noticed what?" Ginny was confused.

"Gin, what Zabini said haven't ever crossed your mind?" Hermione was still shocked.

"Blaise says a lot of things."

"Ferret boy has feelings too. What Zabini was trying to tell was that Malfoy likes you!" Hermione still had the surprised tone in her voice and she began to smile again.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny's eyes went wide.

"I know Gin! Wow, who ever known Draco Malfoy would like Ginny Weasley."

"But-but." Ginny began to talk but nothing else came out of her mouth.

"And it looks like you like dear Ferret boy too."

"Well duh! I just told him I loved him!" Ginny shouted. Ginny didn't realize what Blaise meant. She had thought it was one of his trick lines he pulled for girls. Guess Blaise was trying to tell her something. Ginny turned to look at Hermione. She continued to smile.

When the girls went down stairs, Ron and Harry looked at the two girls who wouldn't stop smiling. Ron looked suspicious.

"Hermione were you cheating on me?" Ron said it like he was heart-broken or mad. Ginny couldn't tell.

"Nooo!" Hermione said as if Ron was crazy. And he was. "No. Ginny and I talked about it and now she's better. There was just a little confusion, that's all." Hermione looked at her watch. "Ooh and dinner is about to start." She walked off, followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ron stared at Ginny if something was missing and he couldn't figure out why.

When they reached to the Great Hall, everyone was already eating. The noise was very high and some of the laughing was echoing around them. The trio and Ginny sat down and began eating, once Ginny's mind was cleared and only thinking about her food. She was just going to worry about Draco after dinner. But someone distracted her happy mind.

"So have you guys seen the way Malfoy is acting?" Harry began. Of course, Harry can never leave Draco alone. Ron looked up from his plate and nodded at once. Hermione didn't bother listening as well as Ginny.

"Well his acting quiet weird, his not even listening in class anymore." Harry was cut off by Ron.

"Well mate, he never pays attention."

"I know but yesterday I made a comment about him and all he did was stare at me and turned back and continued looking bored or confused. Whatever it was," Harry waved his hand, not caring. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at the two boys.

"Harry, were you commenting him or insulting him?" Hermione said rudely. Harry took that offended.

"No!"

"I think you should stop insulting Malfoy. Then maybe you wouldn't get yourself into a fight _again._ Both of you were lucky for not being caught, but what about the third time? You're just fighting for a stupid reason!"

"I agree." Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked at her confused and mad at the same time.

"What has gotton into you both?" Ron said after looking back at Hermione.

"Ron it's called common sense! The only reason why Malfoy isn't insulting you both is because he has something else that's bothering him. And he wouldn't waste his time on making your life like Hell. He hasn't said one rude comment to me since we started our 7th year! And I respect that!"

"Are you defending him?" Ron's face started to get red.

"Argh just forget it!" Hermione was already done with her dinner. She got up and stared at Ginny. "Come on Ginny." Ginny got up too and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Lately, Ginny hasn't finished her dinner. And she was getting upset about it. She then thought for a moment, she was going to get herself a piece of bread. It was something, at least.

"Wait Hermione, since I'm still hungry, can I get myself a piece of bread." Hermione nodded and waited for Ginny. Ginny ran back to the Great Hall, grabbed a piece of bread off of a dish bowl and ran back out. She wasn't noticing that Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco were looking at her confusedly.

"Great I have detention. With Granger!" Blaise said it dramatically. Draco started to laugh. He had totally forgotten about the detention his friend had. They walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridor.

"I'll see you later then?" Draco asked.

"I guess so." Blaise talked dramatically again. Draco laughed before he walked into his dormitory. Blaise walked inside of the library. Hermione wasn't there yet. He glanced at his watched. It said, 8:55. Blaise frowned. He sat down in the empty room and waited for Hermione to come.

"Here we go." Hermione said quietly. She opened the library door and walked inside. The door closed behind her and that gave her a fright. She started to walk in the gloomy library. She didn't know why she said the library. Barely anyone comes in here. She shrugged it off when she saw a dark figure looking bored as ever. She smiled evilly.

"Early aren't you? I didn't know Slytherins show up that early." She smirked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco and I finished a little bit early. Ok so can we get this over with?" He got up and walked up to the door. She opened the door hard. The door hit Blaise on the nose.

"Ahh, argh, a mudblood hit me!" He shouted as he held his nose.

"Oh shut up, no one is around!" Hermione said angrily. Blaise dropped his hand.

"That's what you think." He smirked and walked out of the library. Hermione looked at him crazy. She then rolled her eyes and walked out of the library too.

Hermione and Blaise said nothing after that. It had been an hour and thirty minutes of walking and not speaking. Once in awhile Hermione would tell a student to go back to their dormitory if they would miss behave and some times Blaise would make his rude Slytherin comments. But one of the students Hermione had trouble with was a Slytherin boy.

"Hey! Don't hit the poor little girl. Apologize right now!" Hermione was talking to a 4th year Slytherin boy. He had dark brown hair and he started to laugh at a smaller girl. She was in Hufflepuff in her 2nd year. Her blonde ponytails hung loose, she began to cry.

"You are right about something Granger. She is a _poor_ little girl." Blaise said from behind Hermione. She shot him and mad look and he smirked back. She turned to the two students.

"Now Adam, apologize to the little Hufflepuff girl. Before I tell Professor Snape what you've done in the girls bathroom. Or in fact, maybe I should tell Dumbledore instead. I think he should know what his students are doing lately?" Adam stopped laughing. Blaise and Adam looked at Hermione surprised.

"How did you know?" said Adam, still shocked.

"I have my ways. Now apologize." Hermione demanded. Once the boy said sorry, she and Blaise continued to walk.

"Whoa Granger!" Blaise started to laugh.

"What!" Hermione shouted.

"I think I should tell Draco not to have girls come into his room late at night. You might catch him doing something." He laughed. Hermione made a disgusted face.

"Eww! That's gross!" Then she remembered what Ginny said. She stopped in her tracks, as well as Blaise. He looked rather confused.

"What Granger?"

"Hey Zabini, does Malfoy like Ginny?" Hermione looked at Blaise. He shouldn't say anything about this and Hermione knew why. Draco. Would. Kick. His. Ass. **A/N I wanted to put those dots, cause it looked cool. And if you said it with an attitude it sounds awesome. Well actually that's the way it's supposed to sound. **

"Ginny told me everything." Hermione began.

"Well in that case, he does. I don't know how? Granger, don't get your hopes up if Ginny doesn't tell you everything. Some things are suppose to be kept a secret."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Nothing!" He started to laugh. "I wanted to say that. Just the look on your face was so hilarious!" he walked off, still laughing a little bit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione yelled. Blaise stopped walking and turned around. He walked up to her. He stood a few feet from her. "It's already been two hours." He walked a little bit further. If he would have gotton a little closer their noses would have touched.

"Why do you want me to stay longer?" he whispered.

"No." Hermione said. She tried to sound calm but her nervous side had gotton her. The way they were, so much like they were going to kiss.

Blaise silently laughed, when he saw her get nervous. "Good." He then acted like he was going to attack her. He leaned forward, which gave him a push forward towards her. Hermione jumped, she gave a little scream. Blaise laughed before he went back to the dungeons. Hermione looked at him one last time with an angry look. She then turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.


	8. Stepping into a Dream

**A/N Hey I hope all of you are enjoying this story. I know I am. Well this story is going to be short. It's actually just between Harry and Ginny. Please review and tell what you all think! Thanks!**

Chapter 8 Stepping into a Dream

Ginny looked around the common room nervously. Just moments ago, Harry sent her an owl from his class and told her to meet him in the common room. She started to get worried. _'What if he dumps me? Like I would care I haven't even spent time with my so called boyfriend! What does he want? Ooh it better not be anything about Draco or I'll kick his ass and then I'll break up with him!'_

Ginny began to smile. She knew it would be true. She heard a door shut. She lifts up her head to see if that was Harry and it was.

"Hey." He said quietly. Ginny could hear herself laughing.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. They both sat down. She waited for Harry to talk first. Since both of them weren't going to talk, she took the chance to observe him. _'He looks rather calm.' _Ginny titled her head. _'He does look cute when his calm or maybe it was when he was mad. Specially not to me, but towards Hermione and Ron. God! They fight a lot! I wonder if his thinking of me? Of course he is! He should be, because I'm a memory to last. Just look at Draco. I do like Harry, but not as much as before. He had ignored me for the past five years! And then all of a sudden he asks me out! But I so want Draco. I won't stop thinking of that ferret boy after what I told him. Argh this is so confusing!'_

"Hey Ginny,"

Ginny snapped back to reality. She looked back at Harry's green eyes. He was completely confused.

"Yea," Ginny said very quietly.

"I have been trying to tell you that we need to talk." Harry said still looking at her confusedly. Ginny couldn't help but to actually snap at him.

"Yea I know that Harry! What is it?"

Harry looked offended. "I just wanted to talk to you." Ginny noticed he was rather sad. She then felt bad.

"Sorry Harry for snapping at you. I sort of had a-a crap and it was killing me. So," She changed the subject. Harry gave her another confused look.

"So you have been acting differently lately, so I figured we should-" Ginny's eyes went slightly wide.

"What! I was supposed to be the one to break up with you!" She practically shouted. Harry looked completely confused.

"What are you talking about? Who said I was going to break up with you?"

"So you weren't going to then?" Ginny said with a whine.

"No." Harry didn't notice her whine she had pulled. "No I was going to say we should take a break. You know so you can be alone for awhile, think things through. I know when I was with Cho, that's all I wanted, was to be alone. Since the whole Dark Lord crap was happening."

"Oh." Ginny had totally forgotten about Cho. Cho Chang, Harry's first crush. That had broken Ginny's heart into million of pieces. And during that time was when she talked to Draco in the cave just two years ago. That's why she was all sad and confused. And she told Draco all about it. **A/N back to the first chapter, when Draco saw Ginny and she was sad. She had told him she was scared. Well Harry/Cho was the reason. **

"Umm Harry." She had to do this. She had to get this over with. Even if it confused or made Harry upset. It was her choice if she wanted to be with him.

"Yea Gin." He spoke in his normal voice tone.

"Uh Harry. What I'm about to tell you is something you really don't want to hear. But even though it hurts someone that badly, I know you'll be the one that'll be ok." Ginny looked at Harry. He was confused. "You see, when I first saw you at the train station when you were in your first year. I had thought you were the cutest, nicest person I've ever met. And when I had a chance to see you, you ignored me. So I figured you didn't want to do anything with me, so I've moved on, but I had never left. And now it's been three years I've forgotten you and you _finally _asked me out. What I'm trying to say is my feelings towards you have now changed." Ginny looked up at Harry again. He sat there, confused and hurt. He wasn't that much hurt, since he only liked her over the summer, so it really didn't bother him that much. But whoever known Ginny would stop liking Harry.

"It's ok Ginny. I understand completely. Thanks for telling me the truth." He began to smile.

"I'm glad you're alright." Ginny said with a smile. Once again Ginny heard herself laugh inside her head.

--

**A/N Sorry for the fans that likes Harry/Ginny being together. I know I have. But then when I read a story about Draco/Ginny, that is now my favorite story! I now so want Draco/Ginny to be together. But that doesn't mean I don't want Harry to be with Ginny, I still do. So I hope all of you are liking the story. Please review and tell me what you think about the rest of the chapters. Review, review, review, review. Whoa I'm done. Please keep reading!**

**-amanda**


	9. It's Worth the Pain

**A/N Back to the long version. Hehe! This is actually my favorite chapter. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 9 It's Worth the Pain

Ginny laid still on the snowy ground. She had a rough day and all she needed was a break. She had broken up with Harry and all he can do is stare at her all through the day. She didn't care, she liked the attention, but coming from Harry. She didn't know what to think. Snowflakes began to fall on her face. She took in the smell from the fresh air. But her being alone has now been ruined when Draco stepped into the picture.

"Are you crazy!" Draco said as he walked a little faster to Ginny. Ginny laid there, not wanting to get up.

"Yes currently I am!" Ginny shouted back. Draco stood behind her. He looked down at the laying Ginny. "What?" she said, looking up at him too.

"Why did you say that?"

"Well I am. You don't love me." She got up and looked up at Draco again. "You want to be friends that's all," She said it dramatically. Draco grabbed her hand, still looking into her eyes. He pulled her towards him and he softly kissed her.

Their kiss was something Ginny couldn't explain. Ginny had never kissed anyone so deep. She felt heat rushing towards her. It was a soft passionate kiss. Draco then deepened the kiss, while putting his arms around her waist. When Ginny swung her arms around Draco's neck, he began to stumble. Draco lost his balance and that caused the both of them to fall on the snowy ground they started to laugh.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny spoke.

"So Draco, what are we?" Ginny got up slowly followed by Draco. He looked at her and started to smile.

"Do you mean are we together?" he said it with a laugh.

"No I asked you if you were my pet ferret. Of course that's what I meant!" Ginny shouted, and then she smiled. Draco laughed again.

"Ok then Red." Draco smirked. Ginny slapped his arm. He said 'ow' and that was it, for the two of them.

But someone stood by. He couldn't take the whole pain of his love breaking up with him. He had thought he would move on, but now his not so sure if he can. He had dealt with more problems then loosing a girl. Harry was still upset with Ginny for breaking up with him. And tomorrow was Christmas break, where everyone was going to go home for the break. What would Harry's poor heart take.

Blaise walked inside the Slytherin common room. He wasn't in a good mood for himself. He laid back his head and thought hard.

'_Why does Draco get all the hot girls? I'm hot enough. Just look at me! I'm tall and girls love that. I have pierced blue eyes. And girls differently love that. I'm a little dark on the skin color but who cares! I'll prove to some girl that I can be romantic. But it can't be that difficult, but I'm not going for a Slytherin girl. I'd never pictured me being with either of them. On second thought, I have dated a few. Oh well.'_

"Blaise!" Someone had shouted his name, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew it was Pansy. No one can miss her annoying voice and screaming.

"Blaise!" she shouted again. Blaise sat there with his eyes closed and not caring, once Pansy didn't get a response. She grabbed a hold of her book and threw it at Blaise. Without opening his eyes, Blaise shouted.

"What Parkinson?"

"I'm just wondering if you and Draco are going home for the break?" she asked sweetly. Blaise slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Pansy.

"I'm not sure. Now go away! I need to think!" Blaise closed his eyes again.

"About what?" Pansy asked. She acted as if she was interested. Blaise heard the way she said it and he made a disgusted face.

"Nothing that concerns you,"

"Hey have you seen Draco? I haven't seen him all day."

Blaise opened his eyes again. He exactly knew where Draco was at, since he made Draco go after Ginny. She had told her two best friends what had happened yesterday. Well actually, she only told Blaise and Blaise told Draco. Blaise looked back at Pansy. She stared at him confusedly.

"I don't know. Why don't you go look for him, on second thought, don't, because you know how his going to react when you follow him _again._" Pansy's eyes got wide.

"Yes I do." She said nervously.

"Good. Now leave me alone."

Without any arguing, Pansy slowly got up and walked up to her dormitory. Blaise once again closed his eyes.

Draco grabbed his trunk that was by his bookshelf. The books he had, wasn't all smart books. They just held his books he needed for class and some useless books he doesn't need. Just imagine Hermione's bookshelf full of big fat heavily books, just talking about nothing in practically. Draco started to gather his clothes from the drawers and started to snatch some random clothes. A knock came behind his door. Draco looked up and softly said, "Come in."

Blaise walked in with a huge smile on his face. He walked up to Draco's desk and sat on top of it. Draco gave him a look of a disgusted and confused expression.

"What has gotton into you?"

"Oh I'm just happy that little Draky has now finally asked out Ginny Weasley." Blaise smiled brightly. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to gather all his stuff. He was going to have a nice peaceful winter vacation with his mother, without having his father worrying about the Dark Lord.

"I'm just kidding Draky. No but the reason why I'm like this-" Blaise got cut off by Draco.

"Smiling like an idiot," Draco gave himself a small laugh. Blaise just smirked.

"No. I was thinking. Maybe I should get a girl for once. You know have a real relationship."

"If you can't mange that I would defiantly be surprised."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise gave a confused look.

"Look, Blaise you can't just pick some random girl to be with you. You have to let it come to you. I mean you didn't honestly think I'll fall for Ginny, did you?" Draco put the last set of robes in his trunk and looked up at Blaise. Blaise was smiling so widely that you can put a whole cow into his mouth. His bright white teeth shinned through the light. But his eyes gave it away. In his eyes he showed Draco he knew it all. He had known Draco would fall for Ginny. Draco looked back at his trunk and thought about what he had said.

"So why don't you think I can't get any girl to want me? They adore me!" Blaise shouted but then began to laugh.

"Blaise you can't make someone fall in love with you."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. And I'll prove it."

"How are you going to prove it?" Draco gave a confused look. "What are you going to pour a love potion in the girl's drink and then make her fall for you?"

"No I was going to say something sweet to them. And then make them keep coming back for more. But you know that does seem a lot better though. Just slipping a tiny bit of the love potion," Draco took the chance to stare at his friend crazily. Has he completely lost it?

"Who are you going to do it with?" Draco asked, he rather not care.

"Yeah Blaise who?" A soft voice said from behind them. Both Draco and Blaise knew that voice. They turned around quickly and found Ginny standing there with her crossed arms. She had been standing there for awhile and all she knew was that Blaise wants a girl for himself. And a potion or talking sweet would help.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blaise asked. He wasn't surprised.

"Long enough, so who are you going to slip a love potion too?" Ginny walked up to Draco.

Blaise thought about it. He needed someone to be smart, but not completely smart. He wanted someone to at least teach him a few spells here and there when he gets bored, but he couldn't figure out who to pick.

"Ooh how about Luna!" Ginny shouted in excitement.

"Nah too blonde," Blaise said. He never pictured himself with a blonde girl, it would never suit him.

"How about Parkinson!" Draco said. Both Draco and Ginny started to laugh. Blaise gave a disgusted look.

"How can you even think that?" Blaise shouted. Draco and Ginny roared into laughter again, to Blaise that wasn't funny.

All through 1st years to 7th years students gathered up and walked in happily to the train. Some students stayed behind and all of them said good-bye to their friends that were leaving. Some even cried. But they were going to be back in two weeks! Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked by the crowd, waiting to go inside. Ginny then had seen her two best friends and started to run after them. Hermione and Ron were behind her.

"Aww Draco I'm going to miss you!" Ginny wined. She went on her tippy toes and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. Hermione and Ron stepped on the train's step.

"Eww Ginny it's only a couple of weeks!" Ron began to gag. It was so disgusting for him. Hermione giggled under her hand. They walked inside, leaving Ginny behind.

"Hey guys, write to me everyday, understand!" Both Slytherin boys nodded. Ginny smiled. Ginny walked inside followed by Blaise. Draco stared at his two friends. He had decided to not go home this year. He felt like not dealing with his mother's problems. He laughed at himself and walked back to the castle.

Ginny and Blaise found an empty compartment and walked inside. They started to have a deep conversation when someone had walked inside.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny I didn't notice you were in here."

"That's alright Hermione."

Hermione smiled and sat down beside Ginny. Blaise stared at Hermione in amazement. Nothing in the world mattered. It was only him and Hermione there in the compartment. He had made Ginny disappear in thin air. He slowly snapped back to himself and stared at the two laughing girls. It was unbelievable. He had just thought of Hermione Granger. Blaise stared at the two girls before he closed his eyes and dreamed about a girl that had loose curls, without even noticing.

'_Why aren't you not caring about me? I thought it meant something?" Blaise said sadly. The girl gave him a dark look. Blaise and Hermione were in a dark corridor. It wasn't that much dark, since it was sunset. _

'_Do you want to know why I can't be with you?' Hermione didn't wait for his answer, she simply cut him off. "It's because you really don't care about me! You partially drained a love potion into my throat and made me fall in love with you! Zabini it doesn't work that way! I was perfectly happy the way we were! Even though you treated me like dirt. But that's not the point. The point is you really didn't care. In fact you didn't love me! You broke the poor mudblood's heart!'_

_Hermione's loose curly low ponytail, whipped around her face every time she shouted at Blaise. She was crying so much that she couldn't breathe. Just by looking at him, it made her heart break even more. She turned around and walked away without saying anything else to him. Once she disappeared, Blaise slammed himself on the stonewall and landed on the cold ground. He felt something rolling down his cheeks. He whipped it off harshly, knowing it was tears. Blaise had never cried over love and he doesn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He stared at where Hermione disappeared as tears began to roll down his cheeks. It was like a water fall, he started to hit his head on the wall._

The Blaise that was dreaming twitched. Not knowing that Ginny and Hermione weren't paying attention to him.

_Blaise looked deep into a set of brown eyes. The girl started to blush when Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist. He had missed her so much and he wasn't going to let go of her ever again. He started to lean forward and the girl did the same. Blaise had touched her soft lips, letting her know it was alright. The girl slowly opened her mouth and inviting Blaise's tongue to go around. With' in a few minutes he deepened the kiss as the both of the stumbled to the wall. Blaise felt the girl smile. She wrapped her legs around his waist. That sort of shocked Blaise and they both rammed each other into the wall, which caused both of them to laugh. _

_Blaise departed the kiss after ten minutes, he then gazed into the brown eyes he had fall in love with. He spoke softly and sweet at the same time._

"_I love you Hermione." Blaise said with a smile. Hermione smiled brightly. _

Blaise started to scream at the top of his lungs. He started to roll around in his seat. Hermione and Ginny hurried to the sleeping Blaise. They had tried waking him up. But he kept shouted no.

_Back to Blaise's dream_

'_I love you too Blaise.' Hermione smiled sweetly._

"NOO!" Blaise shouted again.

"Blaise, Blaise wake up!" Ginny shook Blaise violently.

'_Why don't you care about me?" Blaise said._

"Blaise!"

Blaise's voice went through his head.

'_You did before." _

"Blaise wake up!" Ginny shouted. Hermione began shaking Blaise violently too.

Hermione's voice came to Blaise's head.

'_Because you never did, you never cared or even loved me! It was all a lie!'_

"Zabini get your ass up!" Hermione shouted. Ginny knew Blaise was dreaming, but this might of had been a very bad dream.

'_I never want to fall in love again! I don't love you Blaise! I stopped loving you!' _

'_No you don't mean that! I do love you Hermione! I really do! Please I have to be with you! I love you!'_

"NOOO! NO I DON'T! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Blaise shouted. Ginny was right, he was having a bad dream.

"Damn it Blaise! Wake up!" Once Ginny shoved Blaise against the seat, Blaise jerked his head and opened his eyes surprised. He looked at the two girls that were now staring at him, confused. He was sweating and shaking all over his body. He was confused in so many ways. Why did he dream of Hermione? And it seemed so real. Did he actually _fall _in love with her? Blaise looked into Hermione's brown eyes. It was the same exacted color he had in his dream. It seemed like he was having a flashback but it was set in the future. He took his gaze off of Hermione, as she looked rather confused. Blaise took a deep breath and laid back his head. He wasn't going to close his eyes for the rest of the trip, for as long as he could.

"Blaise are you alright?" Ginny asked worriedly. Blaise slowly looked over at Ginny.

"Oh I'm fine."

"What happened?" Ginny said. She was rather scared. She had seen her best friend in pain. The first time he said no, he was crying in his sleep. Then he began to shake all over his body. She was scared for her best friend.

"I'll tell you later." Blaise looked over at Hermione, who was staring at him too. He couldn't help how pretty her eyes were. He then began to think about the dream. If he had thought it was a vision from the future that might mean he had got what he wanted. In his dream, Hermione had mentioned the love potion. Would that mean he picked Hermione to be his love? But then she said '_You broke the poor mudblood's heart!' _That phrase kept floating in his head. But what did that mean? Did it mean that Hermione had actually fall in love with Blaise and Blaise had fall in love with Hermione? It was unbelievable. Blaise couldn't think why? Or how could that be possible.

But he was going to go through it. He was going to experience the pain he went through for Hermione. Since he felt the pain when he was dreaming, maybe he might learn what went wrong and that was to not use the potion. He was rather curious in so many ways. And he would love to see Hermione fall for him, of all people. But first he would have to tell Ginny and Draco. He couldn't keep this secret from them, besides maybe they can help him.

Blaise thought of the kiss. It felt so real. He actually felt himself fall in love with her. And he had liked that feeling and he knew Hermione was happy for herself. He had actually made a girl fall in love with him. He smiled at himself at the thought of it.

The train started to slow down and before anyone had a chance to look out the window they were all back to the London train station.

"Ginny! Oh Ron! Oh I'm so glad to see you all! Come on Charlie is coming to visit for a few days!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her two children rather tightly. Ginny and Ron couldn't breathe.

"Uh Mum I can't breath."

"Me too!" Ron tried to shout but no such luck.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Come on lets go." Mrs. Weasley began to walk away followed by Ron. Ginny turned back and walked up to Blaise.

"So your going to tell me what happened to you on the train?"

"Of course you will both you and Draco." And that was all Blaise was thinking about The Crazy Love Dream. That's what he called it.

"Ok good. See you later!" Ginny kissed Blaise on the cheek, hugged him and walked over to where her mother and Ron were at. Blaise watched her leave. He shook his head slowly. A smile came on his face. He then began to look around. He wasn't looking at nothing really, but...he then saw her.

Her loose curls hung on her shoulders. She kissed her mother and father. She smiled so brightly. Blaise knew he can make her do that, since he seen it in his dream and he would make that happen, whatever it takes. Then Hermione felt someone staring at her. She looked around, until she looked over at Blaise. There eyes locked and Hermione couldn't help on how adorable Blaise's eyes were. Pierced blue eyes, all the girls had ever dreamed of. Hermione felt rather embarrassed, since her and Blaise were staring at each other for no reason at all. She slightly smiled. Blaise tried too, but when he tried it, it ended up being a shy smile. He took his eyes away from her and started to walk away. He turned around and looked at her, she was still staring. He lift up his arm and snapped his fingers and then he was gone. He had disappeared.

Rain started to fall down heavily. Hermione once again stared at where Blaise was last standing. She could never forget those pieced blue eyes.

Blaise flopped on his bed not caring where his mother was at. He took a big whiff of his pillow, for no reason at all. He slowly opened his eyes. He had to tell his friends. So that's what he did. He got up, walked over to his dark room. Blaise grabbed his wand from his pocket and flicked his wand and light appeared from his room. He then sat down on his chair and began to write to Draco and Ginny.

Once Ginny was done with her evening chat with all of her family and had the most delicious dinner her mother made. It was now time for Ginny to be alone. The image of Blaise shaking, being in pain, shouting no, kept bothering her. She opened her door and shut it behind her. There was a tiny grey owl that was sitting on Ginny's desk. She smiled. She walked over to Blaise's owl and untied the letter from its foot and it went off again. Ginny sat at the edge of her bed and read the letter quietly to herself.

_Ginny,_

_Hey! I hope the trip was alright. Of course it was! Because you were with me the whole time! I'm just kidding. Well I had this very crazy ass dream. I'm not scared, but I'm confused I can tell you that for sure. I don't know if it was a vision or was warning me something. But see I felt like I was experiencing it inside my dream, weird huh? Well I'll tell you more about it when you get here. All you have to do is get a lit candle, have your wand pointing at the lit candle. Then start thinking where you want to go. And there! You're at my house. Well I'll see you soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Blaise_

Ginny looked up from the letter.

"How am I going to get a lit up candle?" Ginny asked confusedly. Then she thought, she's a witch, she can do anything. Well mostly anything.

"Accio candle," Ginny said. With in a second she heard a thud from her door. She walked over to her door and opened it. There was a white fat candle lying still by her door. She went to grabbed it when Ron walked up the stairs.

"What is that for?" Ron asked curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" Ginny snapped. She shut her door with the candle in her hand. She then lit the candle and it started to burn the very tip of the candle. She pointed her wand at the lit candle and thought..._going to Blaise's house...go to Blaise's house..._next thing she knew she landed in Blaise's room.

Draco entered into his Perfect room. Dinner had finished and barely anyone was there. He found Potter sitting with Lavender and her annoying best friend. He laid flat on his bed. Draco had missed Ginny so much. And Blaise, he missed his annoying conversations. An owl flew through his window and Draco sat up straight and walked over to the familiar owl. He started to untie the letter from the owl's foot. Once he did, he stood there not wanting to sit on his bed again.

_Draco,_

_What up man! No time, no see! Ha! You wished ferret boy. No the reason why I'm writing to you so early is because I had this crazy ass dream. You wouldn't even imagine! It's that crazy! I don't know what to do. It's actually killing me inside! Well come inside my room. You know what to do. Hope to see you!_

_Your best friend,_

_Blaise_

Draco laughed. He folded up the letter, put it on his dresser. He grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Accio candle," Draco said. He caught it without it falling out of his hands or going anywhere else. He then began to shake his head, from what Blaise said.

"His so stupid,"Draco had said to himself.

He lit the candle once it was lit he put his wand on the candle and started to think where he wanted to go. With another pop, Draco was in Blaise's room with Ginny and Blaise sitting on Blaise's bed.

"Hello Draco." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Hello Ginny." Draco smiled. They both leaned over and kissed. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright you don't have to show me, now about my dream."

An hour past and both Draco and Ginny were shocked. There was no word to say any of it. Ginny's mouth was slightly hanging down and Draco's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging down.

"Well say something?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You fall in _love _with Gr-Gr-with the filthy mudblood?" Draco said disgustedly. And he obviously couldn't say Granger, just from the peer shock. He then felt Ginny's hand smack his arm.

"Ow!" Draco wined. Ginny stuck out her tongue. Blaise laughed at the two of them.

"Look Draco I don't know what it was, but all I know is we were _both _in love. Seriously, it felt weird, the present me was in my future body. I was feeling what my future self was feeling. I felt the heat rush, I felt her touch me, I felt the kiss, it was so real and when I wake up, my lips were simply swollen. And when does that happen?" Blaise asked the two of his friends.

Both Draco and Ginny said it at the same time. "When you kiss someone,"

"Exactly," Blaise fall back on his bed with a deep sigh.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco asked

"I'm going to go through it. See if I actually loved her and she actually loved me. All I know, I _was_ in love with her." Blaise then heard little voices in his head.

'_I love you Hermione.'_

'_I love you too Blaise.'_

_Blaise heard himself say_

'_All I know, I was in love with her. And she was in love with me.' _

**A/N Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This story was really suppose to have 12 chapters, but I guess I wanted more to happen. And I know this story is about Draco/Ginny and it still is, but poor Blaise doesn't have anyone and I hate leaving people out, specially one of my favorite characters! So after this chapter, it's sort of going to continue what happened...which isn't that much. But there WILL be more Draco/Ginny! I PROMISE! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Dumbledore's Explanation

**/N- Now the day I post this chapter is the day of Ginny's birthday. August 11th. So Happy Birthday to her! And lets all hope she has a great day. So I've decided to explain what Draco, Ginny and Blaise were doing for the holidays. Which I figured it would be a better chapter.**

Chapter 10 Dumbledore's Explanation

Draco wakes up with an owl screeching at the top of its lungs. He jerked out of bed and fall flat on his face. The owl stopped screeching and stared right at Draco. Draco slowly turned his head and he narrowed his eyes. He had just had the prefect dream of him and Ginny being together and the bloody owl ruined it. Draco got up and walked inside his bathroom.

Thirty minutes past and Draco walked out of the shower. The owl was still there. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the owl. He narrowed his eyes again as the owl just stared at him. He untied the rope and snatched the letter from the owl's foot. The owl flow out. Draco unfolded the letter and noticed it was from Dumbledore.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope the owl didn't wake you this early. If it did, I am sorry._

Draco laughed loudly.

_Since it's the holidays, I thought it was best for me to ask you to come by my office, as soon as you can. This is important, so please don't ignore it. Thank you and have a great holiday._

_Best Wishes,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Whatever." Draco said, not caring. He threw back the letter over his head and started to get ready.

"_Malfoy_ what are you doing here?" Draco turned around at the sound of his name. He became very disgusted when it was Harry.

"I should ask you the same question." Draco said seriously. Harry began to laugh.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you," Harry laughed again. Draco rolled his eyes. He turned around and started to walk to Dumbledore's office. Draco wasn't going to take Potter's stupid insults right now. He's rather in a bad mood. Thanks to a bloody owl.

As Draco was being upset and making insults about Potter in his head, Harry was behind him. He was walking his normal pace, as for Draco, he was walking pretty fast. Both Draco and Harry didn't realize they were going to Dumbledore's office at the same time. Harry had taken a short cut, as for Draco; he had reached the statue of an eagle before Harry did. Draco was about to say the password but then he heard foot steps. He looked over and wasn't surprised it was Harry, but Harry was.

"Why is Potty Waddy seeing the head master? Is it because you had another horrible dream about the Dark Lord coming back?" Draco smirked.

"Actually no I haven't. But I did have a nightmare about your father coming back." This time it was Harry that smirked. Draco made a disgusted face. Harry continued. "And to answer your question, Dumbledore had sent me an owl, telling me to come to his office. So, why is _ferret boy _seeing the head master?" Harry smirked again.

"Oh shut up!" Draco shouted. He turned back to the statue and said the password he began to walk up the small stairs. Harry huffed. He so didn't want to see Dumbledore anymore, but the letter said it was important. Harry took a deep breath and walked up the steps before it closed on him.

Both boys walked inside Dumbledore's office, since the door was opened.

"Ah so glad you two can join me today." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled at Dumbledore, which he smiled back. Draco didn't bother smiling. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then sat down without being asked.

"Now I know both of you are wondering why I asked you two to come by." Draco and Harry didn't move or said a word. "I'm here to solve your problem."

"Problem, sorry sir but Malfoy and I can handle it." Harry began to talk. He than stopped himself before he said too much.

"If you don't change your behavior and I meant the physical fights you two had just a couple of weeks ago." Dumbledore stopped again. Draco and Harry stared at each other evilly. Dumbledore continued. "If you don't change that, the both of you are going to be suspended for two months from both Quidditch and the school." Then Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked offended and Draco looked offended and disgusted.

"But sir!" Both Draco and Harry said at the same time. Dumbledore raised up his hand.

"I'm sorry but that's all I'm saying. Good day." Dumbledore smiled again. Draco and Harry stared at each other again with both narrowed eyes.

Blaise woke up when the sun brightened his room. He rolled over on his stomach and slammed his face on his pillow. It wasn't for long when his house-elf came into his room.

"Umm, Master Zabini your, your mother w-wants to s-s-see y-you," One of the smallest house-elf stumbled for her words. She knew Blaise wasn't a morning person and hates it when other people wake him up.

Blaise groaned under his pillow. What does his mother want now? He had no choice to get up and go down stairs to see what she wants. Blaise slowly walked down the stairs still half asleep. When he reached down stairs, he entered into the library. His mother always sat there in the morning, reading her precious books. Blaise rolled his eyes as the thought of it.

"Oh good Blaise your up," His mother stated, she was a pretty lady. Well respected, expect when she kills her husbands and goes after the money, friends with Narcissa Malfoy and her and her son are filthy rich. She smiled brightly at the half asleep Blaise.

"Yeah thanks to this bloody elf." Blaise looked down at the scared house-elf; the one that wake him up. He then acted like he was going to attack her, just to scare her away. The elf then squeaked and snapped its fingers and disappeared.

"Blaise there was no need for that." He turned to look at his mother.

"Since I'm up, what do you want?" he said harshly. He plopped on a couch and stared at his mother. Blaise had never really liked his mother after she killed his father and the rest of her husbands. Just to get rich, ha like they weren't rich already. His mother looked up from her book and looked at Blaise.

"You're acting just like your father." She said. Blaise laughed evilly at his single mother.

"I am a Slytherin and thanks to father, I owe him something. Tell me something I don't know." Blaise looked away from his mother.

"Sure I can do that. Your little Gryffindor friend's father had found another Death Eater. You want to know who he is." Blaise's mother said it as a miss-know-it-all. Blaise got up from the couch and looked at the _Daily Prophet_.

"Crabbe." Blaise said out loud. "Of course I know him. Well not that one, but I know his son." Blaise stared back at the newspaper. His mother looked worried.

"Look Blaise be careful. Ever since we joined Narcissa's side, something goes terribly wrong. Just be careful on the good side." His mother spoke softly.

Blaise had thought. _'She's worrying about me, great.' _He had heard himself annoyed, which he was.

Ginny woke up at the smell of breakfast. She smiled sweetly she then opened her eyes and looked around, hoping to see someone. She figured it was stupid to think Draco was sleeping right next to her, so she ignored it and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen, with some of her family members already up.

"Morning everyone," Ginny said with a happy smile. Her father, Mr. Weasley looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ and smiled back at Ginny.

"Look Molly, I've told you Crabbe was a Death Eater, it's everywhere in the _Daily Prophet._" Mr. Weasley looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She had shaken her head in disbelief. Ginny wasn't so much paying attention to her family. She had started to think of her friends. Blaise had gone home for the holidays and Draco ended up staying at Hogwarts. If Draco would have told her sooner, she would probably convinced Blaise to stay with her. At least she wouldn't be bored.

Once breakfast was over, Ginny went upstairs, ignoring her brother's insults about Draco and Blaise. A week past and already Ginny was missing her friends.

It was nearly January. It started to snow softly in the misty air. Ginny spun herself around as she let the snow fall on her rosy cheeks.

Ron saw her up in his window. He stared at Ginny for awhile and she looked so happy. Ron had never seen Ginny that much excited. Not even when she was with Harry, he would had thought her life was complete, but now his not sure what's wrong with him. He was supposed to keep an eye on her, but he kept worrying about Hermione's feelings and how she felt about him.

Ginny laughed silently. She spread out her arms, closed her eyes and let herself fall on the white snowy ground.

Blaise shut his door. He walked over to his desk and started to gather all of the parchments that were lying on his desk. Once he grabbed a hold of them, he then started to look for the paper he needed. He then found what he was looking for. He looked at it over and over. Blaise had started to make his plan. In order to get Hermione, he would need a smart plan. He wasn't sure if it was going to work, but all he knew was that his dream was real.

Draco walked around the corridors on Christmas Eve. He wasn't feeling the holiday spirit like most people were. He had absolutely missed his girlfriend and his annoying best friend. There was nobody to talk to and he wished he could have gone back home and dealt with his mother's insane questions.

When Draco reached to the Gryffindor portrait, of the fat lady, Draco started to laugh. He wasn't aware that Harry was standing a few feet away from him, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What's so funny _Malfoy_?" Harry tried to sound calm. Draco stopped laughing and turned slowly to face Harry. He smirked when he saw Harry's annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I can beat the crap out of you, right here, right now. No one is here. It's the prefect moment to face your fear." Harry took a closer step to Draco.

"I have faced my fear you dim-wit." Draco said disgustingly.

Harry thought for a moment. He then knew what he was talking about. It was the Dark Lord.

"No. Not that one. I meant fighting you." Harry took another step forward at the same time Harry gave Draco a dark look. Draco smirked.

"Sorry Potter as much as I can. I can't, I promised Ginny I wouldn't." Draco said casually. Harry stood there in defeat.

"You mean Ginny as in your girlfriend?" Harry held his anger in.

"Uh yeah," Draco seemed like he said it for the millionth time, which it wasn't. He just hated it when Harry said those kinds of things.

"How could she do this? This wasn't the Ginny I knew before." Harry looked down on the floor. He said it pretty sadly, but there was a whine to it and Draco noticed.

"Is that after she became best friends with Blaise and I or after we dated?" Draco asked curiously. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy.

He then said, "Both."

"Don't worry Pothead, you'll find someone that adores your round glasses, with the black tidy hair and we can't forget that scar of yours. That does adore the girls though." Draco said it too excitedly. Both of them knew that, but Draco was trying to get to the point.

"Well anyways," Harry said it surprised. "I need to get back to the common room."

Draco stepped back for Harry to pass by. Harry said the password very quietly, Draco rolled his eyes. When Harry was about to walk inside, he had heard Draco laughing again. He turned his head when Draco was staring to walk away.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted, that made Draco laugh even more.

Harry walked inside the common room he started to shake his head in disbelief.

Draco stopped laughing after awhile. There was no one around to laugh along or laugh at. He started to think.

'_Those Gryffindor freaks are probably never going to accept me. And I was the one to save Scarhead's red head Weasley friend. And Potter can't even accept that. It's shocking him still. Well that's what Ginny said. Ughh this is getting stupid!'_

Draco walked inside his Perfect room. He spread out his arms he had let himself fall on the softest bed anyone can imagine.

Once the two weeks ended, Blaise grabbed his truck and walked downstairs. Blaise's mother came rushing through the dining room and hugged her son so tight that his face was turning blue.

"Mu-mu-mum!" Blaise tried to talk but he couldn't breathe. Finally his mother let go, she had watery eyes, and she had sniffed a couple of times.

"Aww my baby son is leaving again." Mrs. Zabini said sadly. "Hey why don't you stay here a little longer." His mother said excitedly. Blaise looked disgusted. He walked up to the front door with his truck behind him.

"How about no," Blaise said happily.

"Ooh I'm going to miss that attitude. Come here and give your mother a kiss good-bye." Mrs. Zabini opened her arms for Blaise to hug her.

"Eww why?" Blaise said disgustedly.

"Fine leave before I change my mind." Mrs. Zabini said calmly. Blaise smiled happily and walked out with his truck flying behind him. His mother closed the door behind him. He looked back at the Zabini Manor and smiled evilly. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Ginny left her brother, which he didn't notice since he was catching up with Hermione. Ginny sat down at an empty compartment. She had come early at the train station. She was so excited to see Blaise, but then she figured he never come early. Well not too early. Ginny sighed heavily she grabbed a book from her bag and started to read.

"So Hermione how was your break?" Ron asked excitedly, but he did sound shy about asking. Hermione noticed the way he said it and that made her smile.

"Oh it's been great Ron thanks. How was yours?" Hermione wasn't listening after that. In fact her break wasn't as much fun as it was before, all she could think about is Blaise staring at her before she headed home. His look so was equal. It wasn't the stare he gave to her every time he made an insult, something about his look made her think. And she was going to find out what he was up too.

"Hermione, Earth to Hermione. Hello." Ron said repeatedly. Hermione shook out her thoughts and stared at Ron confusedly.

"Hey are you alright? You seem distracted." Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh Ron don't worry about me, I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Hermione said shyly. Her and Ron walked inside the train and sat towards the end of the train. Half of the compartments were full. They seemed fuller than before.

Blaise opened a compartment. He knew Ginny was in it, since he seen her through the window. He cleared his throat to get her attention, once he did. He talked the way he would talk to the mudbloods.

"Oh sorry to interrupt your reading, but this is _my _compartment _Weasley_." Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Oh really, I didn't know this was yours. Since it didn't have a name or anything, I just figured it was empty. Sorry my bad," Ginny said happily. She couldn't believe Blaise was acting like this. Maybe this was a plan he was playing with her.

"Sorry Weasley, once I said it was mine, I mean it for good. Now get up before your smell hogs up my area." Blaise waived his hand in the air, without looking at her.

Ginny smiled again. She still couldn't believe it. She got up and walked right up to Blaise.

"Do I really smell that bad?" She said jokily. Blaise smirked.

"No you smell wonderful." He then began to laugh. Ginny slapped him on the arm and he laughed even more.

"Draky!" Pansy squeaked. Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He rolled his eyes from the annoyance from Pansy Parkinson.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads and walked away. Draco went to the right side where all the students started to file in.

"Draky!" Pansy shouted again. Draco walked a little faster. He then spotted his friends.

"Help me please!" Draco pleaded.

"Oh alright" Blaise said. He walked in front for his two best friends and takes the lead both Draco and Ginny were behind him. When they reached Pansy, she looked at the three of them. She looked at Blaise politely she looked over at Draco and waved her hand at him. Draco rolled his eyes. When Pansy's eyes landed on Ginny she gave a disgusted look.

"I see your still friends with the Weasley girl." Pansy said disgustedly. Blaise ignored her.

"Pansy sorry to interrupt your fantasy with Draco, but Parkinson it has to stop! You know he doesn't care for you! And you specially know he doesn't like you! Now back off before we go through all the drama again!" Blaise smirked. Pansy looked scared. Blaise walked off. Draco stepped in where Blaise stood before he left.

"Oh and by the way, if your insult Ginny again, your going to get the curse my father had once used on your delighted cousin." Draco smirked too. He grabbed Ginny's hand walked off, leaving the Pansy about to cry.

"Oh I missed you guys so much! Did you guys miss me too?" Ginny said it sadly. Both Draco and Blaise laughed.

"Of course we did!" Blaise slightly pushed Ginny, which she laughed. "So, Ginny did you go sneaking into Draco's room, you know to get something?" Blaise started to smile. Ginny gasped.

"NOOOO!" Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not why would I?" Ginny looked at Blaise. Draco was already laughing.

"Well since you two are a couple I just figured you would make-out with him, since you wouldn't stop talking about him." Blaise laughed loudly. Ginny was shocked and Draco looked pleased with himself. Ginny socked both Draco and Blaise. She then joined in their laugh.

When they reached to the Great Hall, once again they separated. Draco and Blaise sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, sitting across from the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat next to her brother, Hermione and Harry. She faced the Slytherin table. She began to smile at her two friends, who were now in a deep conversation.

Ron looked over at Ginny. He began to shake his head from the confusion, but he wasn't going to ask, because he knew what she's going to say.

The food appeared a couple of minutes later. Ginny thought happily in her head as she enjoyed her dinner.

--

**A/N- Yet again I am done with this chapter! It took me a couple of times to get this chapter straight, you know the whole plot and sayings and that kind of stuff, so if I misspelled anything or grammar or whatever it is, let me and I'll fix the change. **


	11. I Have My Ways

**A/N- So this chapter is mostly about Blaise/Hermione continuing and some of Draco/Ginny. But like I promised their will be more of the cutest Slytherin boy were all waiting for! Draco Malfoy! I give you guys two chapters, for the last couple of weeks.**

Chapter 11 I Have My Ways

It's been a week since everyone came back to school. Draco, Blaise and Ginny were leaning against the wall, talking, except for Blaise. Actually they weren't talking, Draco and Ginny stared at Blaise wherever he was walking. He had his hand on his chin, thinking very hard.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't go into a normal conversation with her. It's too risky!" Blaise kept shouting. He stopped pacing and stared at Draco. Who looked alarmed "Draco help me?" Blaise practically screamed at Draco. Both Ginny and Draco jumped from the yell. Before Draco could say anything, Blaise continued to talk to himself (which he thought he was talking to his friends) and pacing again.

"Let's see, if I want to be with her, I have to meet her somewhere. Somewhere she thinks she can't find me. Yeah that's a great idea!" Blaise smiled at the thought of it.

Draco looked at Ginny. She smiled as she thought of something, to distract Blaise from his crazy plan.

"Hey lets talk about after you two graduate from Hogwarts. You know what you're going to do with yourselves?" Ginny continued to smile. Before either Draco or Blaise could answer, they heard someone else yelling at someone else. They looked to their right and found Ron and Harry. Hermione's back was facing Draco, Ginny and Blaise and she had no idea where she was going.

"NO Ron! How many times do I have to tell you! It's not going to happen!" Hermione shouted. Ron looked rather embarrassed and Harry was completely ignoring them. He said hi to a few people that passed by, not knowing who they were. When Hermione was going to shout again, she bumped into Blaise.

"Oh sorry about tha-" Hermione turned around and found Blaise smiling at her. "Sorry I didn't know it was you." Hermione said disgustedly to Blaise. She gave Ron a dark look and walked off, leaving her friends behind. Harry rolled his eyes and went after Hermione. Ron walked the other way.

"Ok what was that about?" Draco asked confusedly.

"I don't know." Ginny said surprised.

"Hey you know what?" Blaise ignored what his friends were saying. They turned to look at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Hey Draco, you know what I've found out?" Blaise said while he was smiling.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"You share a common room with Hermione right?" Blaise continued to smile.

"When did you ever call Hermione by her first name?" Ginny asked curiously.

Blaise ignored the questions his friends were shoving up his mind and continued to look at Draco.

"Yes and your point is?" Draco was getting tired of the whole 'keep asking questioned thing' _'Get to the point Zabini!'_ Draco thought.

"I want you to talk to her." Blaise said it so quickly, that the only part Draco heard or in fact the only words he listened to was 'Talk to Granger' Blaise knew Draco wasn't going to approve, so he tried making a back-up plan.

"WHAT!" Draco shouted.

"Well I was thinking, maybe you can set her up on the seventh floor and hopefully I can meet her there." Blaise tired to sound like he knew what he was talking about, since he made the whole thing up, just a second ago.

"What!" Ginny went over and slapped Blaise's arm. He didn't bother saying anything to her, but he continued to stare at Draco.

"Alright, fine! But I'm not going to like it!" Draco said disgustedly.

"Great thanks." Blaise once again smiled.

"I'm heading over there right now anyway. So I'll see you later Gin." Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny softly. He then walked away. Ginny smiled happily. Blaise stared at her with a smile.

"What? Can't a girl be happy?" Ginny said with a smile.

"I think so." Blaise started to laugh. Ginny began to giggle.

Draco walked down the dungeons and into the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room. The room was a medium sized room. The walls were painted of a shade of a creamy color. There were two large comfortable chairs and two large couches that were on either side of the comfortable chairs. There was a dinning table in the middle, with scattered books. There was also a stair case off to the side of the left room. The rims were a color of gold with little silver flakes inside.

Draco looked around for a loose curly, brown hair girl, who loves her books more than anything. He then spotted her by the fireplace. As Draco approached, she was reading a new version of History of Hogwarts. He grabbed the book out of her hands as she began to get upset.

"Hey what was that for?" Hermione asked.

"So what's with you and the guys?" Draco asked. He sat down next to her and ignored her question. Hermione was pretty shocked for a moment and answered his question with a fair answer.

"I want to find the right guy." Hermione looked down at the book that was lying right next to Draco. Hermione wasn't so great with conversations about relationships. Her only relationship was only with Viktor and Ron.

Draco thought happily in his head. _'This is prefect!'_

"Hey uh, I got this friend." Draco began. Hermione lift her head and eyed him curiously.

"Why don't you say Zabini instead?"

"It's not about him. I have a friend." Draco was interrupted by Hermione again.

"I know who your friend is. Just say the actually name." Hermione said it like it was obvious.

"Stop interrupting me!" Draco started to get frustrated. Hermione fall silent. "A friend of mine has a crush-like..." Draco thought for a moment. He didn't know if Blaise liked Hermione. He didn't say anything about a crush or how he felt about her. Draco looked at Hermione, she stared at him back. He continued as if he didn't stop to think. "My friend may have feelings for someone else and his not sure if he can handle talking to her."

"Well why not?" Hermione began to talk.

"Because he happens to say the wrong thing or makes a fool out of himself and ends up hurting that person."

And all of this was true. Draco had remembered in their 5th year, Blaise liked this girl and he went completely out of place. He would probably call them a slut or calling someone a mudblood, which he wouldn't really know that girl was one too. That was a completely long year for Draco and Blaise.

Hermione smiled when she began to talk. "So what you're telling me is that your friend may have feelings for someone else."

"Yes." Draco said calmly, he was still in his thoughts.

"But your friend is afraid to get to her. Well I think he should go for it. It wouldn't hurt if he tries talking to her, but you would have to worn him about saying something awful, because yes that would hurt a girl." Hermione continued to smile. Draco raised an eyebrow while pulling a confused look.

She leaned over grabbed her book and sat it on her lap and continued to read with a smile on her face.

Another day past, the sun set was beinginng to show through all the windows of Hogwarts. Ginny came out of her last class and started to head to her room, when someone grabbed her arm and swung her against the wall. Her eyes were closed the whole time. She slowly opened them and found Draco looking at her with a smile.

"Why did you do that for?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I don't know I had to be next to you. I had to have you." He pushed his body against hers. He smelt so good as Ginny began to think happily. She pushed a small piece of his soft hair out of his eyes. Draco leaned over and kissed her. Ginny began to feel tingling all over her body. Nothing in the world mattered, as long as she has her love of her life.

Ginny didn't realize that they stopped kissing, since she was already in a happy world right now. Draco stared down her with a huge smile on his face. She looked up at him.

"I love you." Draco said. He continued to smile. Ginny wasn't at all surprised. She was glad, but she figured he would say it in his room or something and not in the middle of a corridor, but no matter where he said it, she was glad it came out because she dying to say this.

"I love you too!" Ginny practically shouted in excitement. Draco began to laugh Ginny only laughed a moment until she grabbed the back of his head and started to kiss him.

Hermione had just started her patrol duties and her feeling for the mood is to bust someone. She did a couple of yelling here and there but she was whiling to give a detention to all the 7th year Slytherins and lock them up in the library and let them suffer! Hermione laughed evilly outloud. No one was around and she laughed as long as she could.

Blaise was in the next corridor, trying to think of something bad. He walked back in fourth.

"This can't be hard. I'm a Slytherin for God shake! Why is this soooo hard?" Blaise whined. He looked up and saw a 4th year Ravenclaw girl walking by herself. She was hugging her book very tightly the more she got closer to Blaise the more she gripped her book.

"Hey you there!" Blaise shouted at the girl.

"Uh y-y-es-s-s." She was absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't, except for Ginny and Draco of course?

Hermione walked around the corner and found a tall boy talking to a small girl. It didn't bother Hermione, but this was completely shocking. The tall boy was whispering to the small girl, who was nodding her head in agreement. Hermione couldn't make-out who the person was or what they were saying.

"Now I want you to hit me and when I grab a hold of you hands, I am going to slam you against the wall, but don't worry-"

When Hermione got closer, she was surprised it was Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Now," Blaise whispered to the Ravenclaw girl. She nodded and started to hit Blaise with her book.

"Gosh I hate you! How could you do this to me! I thought it meant something for us! How could you!" The girl began to shout. Blaise started to think she was acting like Hermione in his dream, just minus the book hitting.

Hermione ran after to the scene. She had no idea what was going on. When she reached to Blaise and the girl, she was about to say something, but Blaise grabbed the girl's arms, put them up in the air and to Hermione's shock, the girl didn't even wince in pain. Blaise pushed her against the wall acting like he didn't see Hermione.

"Hey stop it!" Hermione said from behind them. They both looked at her confusedly. Hermione walked over to the girl.

"I am so sorry Kelise. But you got to be careful with these Slytherin boys, there not good enough for a girl like you." Hermione said sweetly. Kelise smiled. Hermione pulled Kelise's arms from Blaise's grip and walked her away from Blaise.

"I would be taking care of him. Don't worry." Hermione said.

"I bet you will." Kelise said it with a giggle. She then walked off still giggling.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked. She was confused and shocked. Kelise turned around and shrugged her shoulders. Hermione looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes. He stood there with a smile.

Hermione walked over to him and said. "Detention Zabini, today," She continued to walk down the corridor. When Blaise didn't say anything he stared at Hermione. A flash back came through his head. Blaise remembered himself slam his head against the stonewall and started to cry, when Hermione didn't believe him. Blaise shook his head violently and ran after Hermione. He didn't want that image or that scene to ever happen and he wasn't going to let it.

"So how long am I going to stay with you?" Blaise asked. Hermione glared at him.

"An hour, since I've done one hour alone." Hermione said.

"Aww did Granger miss me? I knew you wouldn't stop staring." Blaise started to laugh. Without even looking at her Blaise knew Hermione was making a disgusted look that made him laugh even more.

"For your information _Zabini _I don't miss anybody." Hermione straightened herself out when she said it.

"Not even your parents?" Blaise asked curiously. He would have thought all girls would. Hermione stopped in her tracks with her mouth hanging down. Blaise knew why she stopped all of a sudden. He didn't insult her parents (ooooohhhh...).

"Your mudblood..." He trailed off thinking it was no use. Hermione swiped around with a smile on her face.

"What?" Blaise asked confusedly.

"Sure Zabini I've missed them." She then continued to walk with a bright smile.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room when that hour past. She was looking for Ginny and she had to find her now. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what Blaise Zabini was up too. Hermione smiled again when she spotted Ginny laughing with Ron and Harry.

"Uh Ginny can I talk to you, it's important." Hermione said, she was aware that Ron was still upset with her from yesterday. She didn't bother looking at him. Ginny got up looking confused.

"Sure Hermio-" Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm. "Whoa." Ginny said it was totally unexpectedly. When they were far away from the boys, Hermione wasn't sure if she should talk loud or not, so she decided to whisper, just to be on the safe side.

"Your friend Zabini is acting quiet weird around me. Do you have any idea why?" Hermione kept in her smile.

"Of course I don't. Sure he tells me everything. Maybe he might tell me tomorrow. I can get it out of him."

Ginny didn't felt guilty for not telling the truth to Hermione. She knew what Blaise was up too, but she didn't want to be the one to tell her, especially when it was the beinginng. Ginny could tell Hermione was keeping in her smile. And she was going to note that and ask Blaise what he said to her to make her hide that smile.

Hermione walked out of the common and said good-night to only Ginny and Harry, she walked down the gloomy corridors and up the stairs to her private room. She wanted to ask Malfoy a couple of questions about Zabini's conversation but she figured he was sleeping. She stood by his door, thinking if she should or not, but then she thought it was stupid and walked back to her room. With that she had fallen instantly asleep.

The weeks went by fast, since everything been crazy. Ginny ran through the corridor. She was only 30 seconds away before the bell rung for the next class, currently Ginny wasn't herself today.

For the past week Blaise's been giving Hermione hell of a time. His flirting with her and talking about things he would never talk to other people. Draco and Ginny has been...you know...more (making out) then ever! And their showing their relationship towards the school, too make it weirder. His mother has agreed to everything! She's actually sweet when she's not with Lucius.

The bell rung as soon as the door shut behind Ginny, some people looked at her way but she ignored it and sat next to her two best friends. Who were now staring at her confusedly Hermione was sitting a desk next to Ginny. When she looked at her, Hermione stared at Blaise with a great interest. Ginny thought of it kind of creepy, so she worked on her potion alone.

After about twenty minutes, Ginny finally looked up from her potion. She found Draco staring at her confused.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Draco said as he shook his head. Ginny giggled under her hand.

When class was over the three of them were heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So there's a Quidditch game today. Slytherin against Ravenclaw, their blue asses are soo going down!" Draco said with an evil grin. They laughed outloud. "Oh wait I have to get ready, you know since I'm Quidditch captain, I'll see you guys at the game." Draco kissed Ginny softly and walked off into the dungeons.

"Anyway," Ginny said with a laugh. "How is it going with you and Hermione? Have you thrown her off yet?"

"Yeah two days ago, but I know what will shock her for good!" Blaise said in excitement.

"What?" Ginny seemed too excited.

"I'm going to ask her out!" Blaise was even more excited.

"What? Blaise, its Hermione. Hermione Granger, how are you going to do that?" Ginny was happy for Blaise, but it just seemed too unexpected for her and Hermione.

"Oh come on. I had seen her look at me all the time. It's obvious. Don't you think?" Blaise looked at Ginny. Ginny didn't want to admit she caught Hermione staring at Blaise, so she acted like she didn't know.

"No not at all." Ginny said with a shy smile.

Blaise knew Ginny was hiding something, but he left it alone. When they reached to the Great Hall, they sat at their tables and began to eat. Ginny began to smile at Hermione, who was laughing with Parvati Patil.

After lunch, Blaise felt weird inside. He thought it was natural, but he was going to ask Ginny just in case. When he came across his friends, Draco and Ginny were kissing. Blaise rather not want to see it so when he walked past them he said, "The game is about to start." He said it with a smile.

"Ok lets go." Draco said. He held his broom tightly in his hand and walked out onto the field with his friends.

When they reached the field Draco went straight onto the field, while Ginny and Blaise walked the other direction.

"Let the game began!" said the announcer. Ginny and Blaise hurried to go to their stands, until Blaise saw her...

"Hey Ginny go without me." Blaise said while talking over the announcer.

"Why." Ginny asked. Blaise looked up at the end of the stairs where Ginny was heading too, she looked as well.

Hermione started to walk up the steps to the Gryffindor stand with Lavender and Parvati by her side.

"Go get her." Ginny smiled when she said it. Blaise smiled too. When they approached the girls, Ginny said. "Hey girls!" Blaise was standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey." Hermione said. Ginny walked up in front of the Lavender and Parvati, grabbed their arms and walked up to the stands. Hermione was about to say something when someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath one of the stands. The announcer was getting louder.

"Hey I have to ask you something and I really want to do it now." Blaise tried not to shout and tried not to sound to desperate.

"But I want to watch the game!" Hermione complained.

"I don't care about the stupid game! Whoa if Draco heard me say that, he would stick my broom up my ass." Blaise shook the thought out of his head and continued to stare at Hermione. She was confused.

"I can't imagine that." Hermione was now getting upset. She wanted to see the Ravenclaws bet Slytherins ass, but unfortunately she didn't know if they can.

"Believe me you don't." Blaise started to smile. "Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"No." Hermione said with her crossed arms.

"To bad you're going to hear it. I was thinking if you wanted to uh...be-be-my g-g-gir..." He couldn't even say it! Blaise hated himself at this moment. Hermione began to smile.

"Girlfriend," She smiled brightly. Blaise looked up from the ground and stared at Hermione confusedly or he should say, 'shocked'

"Yeah I knew the whole time." She stepped a closer step to Blaise. "And I was wondering when you were going to ask me. And I guess that day has come." She took another step towards Blaise. All he could say was. "How?"

"I have my ways." She smiled sweetly.

"Ok." Blaise trailed off as he looked deep into her brown eyes. He then looked down at her smile. She smiled brightly with her teeth shinning through the sun. He knew from that moment he was in love.

--

**A/N- Well that's finally it for the whole Blaise/Hermione love story. Now back to the main topic Draco/Ginny! Whoa I'm sooo excited!**


	12. Double the Cause

**A/N I know this upgrade has taken awhile. School started two to three weeks ago, so sorry if you were all waiting for the upgrade. Please review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 12 Double the Cause

Hermione walked down the corridors with a great huge smile. She said the password and walked inside, the three of her friends, including Ron, looked up at her. She jumped in excitement and sat down beside them.

"Uh Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked in a big concern.

'_All I know was that Hermione was upset when Blaise pulled her away. Maybe something happened? Maybe he flirted with her again, because lately she has been a lot calmer. Oh my god he actually asked her!' _Ginny thought

"Oh it's nothing really. Someone just asked me something." Hermione said sweetly.

"And what was the question?" Harry asked curiously.

Both Ginny and Hermione looked alert. Hermione realized what she was doing. So she relaxed a little bit.

"It was something about Hogwarts, you guys wouldn't be interested. Well I'm off to bed." Hermione said while getting up. The thing that shocked them was when Hermione had actually smiled at Ron. He gave a shy smile and looked back at Ginny and Harry looking quiet lost. Hermione walked out of the room.

Ginny would have to ask Blaise in the morning or she was going to ask him right now. She said good-night to the boys and headed upstairs. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. She started to write on her bed with her book on her knees.

Once Ginny was satisfied with her letter, she folded up the letter and walked over to her family's owl and told it to send it to Blaise. Within a second the owl went off.

Blaise sat on the comfortable chairs. He was waiting for Draco, while he was taking a shower. A couple of girls screamed when an owl came ramming into them. Blaise wasn't in the mood to make comments he sat there, thinking of Hermione.

"Blaise there's a note for you." said one of the girls. Since Blaise wasn't to far from the window he got up and walked over to the owl.

"Don't touch the owl. Does it have your name on it?" the girl shook her head. "I thought so don't touch the owl before I curse you!" The girl Blaise was talking too looked offended. Blaise snatched the small owl and walked up to Draco's private room.

Blaise shut the door behind him. The room was empty, so he figured Draco was still in the shower. So he walked up to Draco's desk, sat on top of it, he started to untie the letter from Ginny's owl and began to read.

_Blaise _

_Oh my god Blaise! What did you do to Hermione? She has currently lost her mind! She wouldn't stop smiling or in fact, she wouldn't stop giggling! What did you put spell on her or something? Tell me now! Bye!_

_Your best friend,_

_Ginny_

Blaise started to laugh. Obviously Ginny didn't know. She's actually the one going mental. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote back to Ginny.

Blaise's owl flew by onto Ginny's bed. It hooted in excitement. Ginny began to giggle under her hand.

_Ginny_

_Don't worry I didn't put a spell or a love potion on Hermione. Remember earlier I told you I was going to ask her out. Well I did...and she said yes! At least she's happy right? Oh I got to go, Draco just came out. Write back._

_Your best friend_

_Blaise_

The letters kept going back in fourth, sometimes Draco joined the letters and this kept going on until midnight.

Draco and Blaise walked down a corridor, where it was heading to the Great Hall for lunch, they began to laugh at a group of 1st year Gryffindors. A couple of them looked at Draco and Blaise confusedly, that made them laugh even more. They stopped laughing when they entered into the Great Hall, they eyed Pansy confusedly.

She was talking to her friends, when she saw Draco, she walked towards him.

"Beware she's coming onto you." Blaise smirked. Draco punched his arm and then after Pansy was in front of them.

"Hello boys. What brings you here?" Pansy said sweetly.

"Uh this is the Great Hall, where people eat." Draco looked at her crazily.

"Oh that's right. I'm a little off today." Pansy smiled. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then back at her. "So are you boys still friends with that red head Weasley girl, because you know I can-"

"No, there is no need for that." Draco said while he talked over her.

"Parkinson, can you move aside. Draco and I came here to eat, so move!" Blaise shouted. Pansy looked a little offended.

"Fine I hope you guys have a great day." With another smile, Pansy turned around and walked away with a great evil smile. From behind her, Draco and Blaise were lost.

"I'm telling you guys, I've seen them together." Ron said to his friends. They were all heading to the Great Hall. Ron looked sort of pleased, since he knew something, before his friends did. Harry looked rather disgusted, since they were talking about Lavender and Neville. Hermione was shaking her head with a laugh and Ginny was smiling.

"Ron I think you got it mixed up. The reason why they were in the library and in that position was because Lavender was breaking up with Neville. The three of Ginny's friends stared at her now, looking slightly interested.

"Ooh my god, why?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Well she told me not to tell anyone why." Ginny said calmly.

"Come on Gin! Tell us!" Ron and Harry pleaded.

"You guys it's a secret. I can't go blabbing it to you guys without her permission."

"Lavender was the one to tell half the students that you and Draco were together." Ginny gasped. Ron and Harry looked offended.

"Hermione when did you _ever _call Malfoy by his first name?" Ron looked disgusted. Hermione ignored the question and continued to talk to Ginny.

Draco and Blaise entered the Slytherin common room. There was nothing else they can do, without being caught by one of the Perfects, because it was after curfew. It was a Friday and tomorrow was another boring day. Draco huffed and slouched a little on the couch. Blaise glanced over at him.

"Hey you want to know something cool?" Blaise asked, he was trying to get Draco the attention. But he didn't say anything. Blaise continued. "Hermione taught me a spell. It was so brilliant! See you point it to someone, say the spell and bam! They turn into an animal."

"You've learned that spell in 3rd year." Draco said under his breath. Blaise looked at him again and then continued to talk.

"I would have done that to Potter, turn him into a chicken and then start to hit it him if he does something bad." Blaise started to laugh. Draco looked at him as if he was crazy.

Pansy and Millicent came down the steps and walked in front of Draco and Blaise. They both tried to ignore the two girls, but no such luck. Pansy cleared her throat. Millicent began to talk.

"Sorry to intrude this lovely night, but we got some important news." Millicent began.

"Can it wait Draco and I have to do something important." Blaise said, looking up at the two girls.

"What is it?" Millicent asked rudely.

"Curse ourselves before you two discus something that isn't important." Blaise said. Draco and Blaise laughed outloud while Pansy and Millicent looked upset.

"Seriously this is important." Pansy whined.

"What is it then?" Draco asked. It wasn't a nice tone.

"Okay, Millicent and I are going to prank Granger and we want you guys to help us." Pansy handed Draco a parchment. He stared at it for awhile. There were drawings of Hermione entering into the library and that's where Draco got lost. There was writing everywhere, little dots, squares and odd shapes he couldn't figure out. There was spells he couldn't understand and there was a lot of scribbles everywhere on the parchment. Every time he stared at it closely, he gets a headache.

"So what do you think?" Pansy asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm not really feeling the mood to prank the mudblood." Draco said simply. Millicent, Pansy and Draco turned to look at Blaise.

"Don't think that I will do it. Because I won't,"

Before Pansy could answer Crabbe hurried down the steps and wobbled over to Pansy and Millicent. Draco gave a confused look at Crabbe.

"It's ready all we need is the spider." Crabbe said breathless.

"What spider?" Blaise said alarmed.

"We're going to use the spider to scare-" Pansy covered Crabbe's mouth and gave him a dark look.

"Their not in this. Not a word to anyone!" Pansy shouted. Crabbe nodded.

A few moments later Goyle came down with another piece of parchment and handed it to Pansy. She looked at it closely, her eyes moved across the parchment. Draco and Blaise followed her as well.

"Very good Goyle, our plan is complete, let's go test it." Pansy walked out of the room, followed by Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you guys up too?" Draco said when he got up. Crabbe turned to stare at him.

"We're prinking Granger." Crabbe said simply.

"I know that! But why,"

"Well Pansy had enough of Granger knowing everything. And for that same reason, Pansy knew the answer and Granger got the credit."

"Haven't it always worked that way. Her-Granger getting the talent," Blaise said.

"I think so. But you know how Pansy gets. She's very stubbier." Crabbe walked away after he said the last word. If Pansy found out he was gone for awhile she'll have a fit. Blaise looked over at Draco he slowly turned his head to look at Blaise. Draco knew Blaise was upset and the thing Draco couldn't stop him. He and Hermione kept that secret of being together, until they are ready to tell the whole school. And Draco may never know when that day would come, but his figuring it would be soon.

That boring Saturday morning had came. Draco and Ginny interlaced their fingers with a smile upon them. Blaise smiled at the two of them. He wished he can to do that to Hermione. It was 10:15 am exactly and everyone was crowding the walkway with their spinning around or tossing joke stuff.

"Harry had once told me that every time he sees the snow, he would always imagine his parents." Ginny said happily. There was a silence for awhile. Draco cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"I heard Pansy was planning something."

"Really, like what?"

"She's prinking Hermione." Blaise said angrily. Draco and Ginny looked at him.

"Can't we stop her? I mean do you know what she's planning?" Ginny asked.

"Why should we, if Hermione found out it was Pansy was up for it, Pansy would blame it on me and that's the end of me and Hermione's relationship." Blaise said sadly, there was still an anger tone to it.

"You've got all that when she said little pieces of that ridiculous plan?" Draco asked disgustedly.

"No. I've thought about it for awhile. That vision from the future-" Draco rolled his eyes, Blaise saw it, but ignored it. "I'm trying so hard to not let anything stupid happen. So I'm trying to do my best."

"But Blaise if you wanted this to work, why you didn't just follow the plan. So when it happens, you'll be the one to save it." Ginny said.

"What if I didn't make it on time and Pansy blamed it on me." Blaise looked at her.

"If she does and if Hermione didn't believe you, you could have told her to come and talk to me about it and I would have cleared it up."

"You've got that all straightened out don't you?" Draco said with a smile, Ginny smiled back.

"Ha! It's simple. Use your common sense." Ginny said with a giggle.

Draco and Blaise sat down in the Great Hall, where Pansy and the others were all hunched over looking down at a piece of parchment. Pansy looked up from the parchment and stared at Draco and Blaise, the rest of them followed. Draco looked down at the parchment they were looking at a few moments ago it was the 'actually' plan. He shook out that confused look and looked up at Pansy.

"Can we help you?" She asked rudely.

"Yes you can." Blaise said. "Where can we find the Granger Prank Plan?"

"You have actually thought about it?" Pansy asked happily. Without a response, Crabbe and Millicent made room for Draco and Blaise and they continued to whisper about the prank.

The sunset started to set. Hermione shut the library door shut and straighten herself up. She walked around the corridor and started to examine the corridors. Even though she was off duty today, she actually liked patrolling or maybe when Blaise was with her. A few students she walked past stopped whispering and looked up at her. Hermione continued to walk down the hall, knowing what they were up to. A few minutes past and she pasted the entrance of the seventh floor. She knew that place and she wouldn't dare to go in there. But something caught her ear.

Hermione had stopped to hear it and it was a scratchy noise. First it started to scratch slowly against the stone wall, and then the scratching started to get vicious. She had thought it was odd, but she walked slowly still listening carefully. The noise got even louder she had enough with the stupid noise. She walked down the steps to the seventh floor and looked ahead of her. The corridor wasn't pitched black yet, she figured it wouldn't be that bad.

She walked slowly, clenching her wand tightly in her hand and breathing slowly. If anything moved she was ready to attack. Several minutes later, she stopped. She looked around and nothing was there. The noise had disappeared, thankfully. She turned half way to look at the back of her nothing was there, just a little light in the back to go back to the regular corridor. When Hermione turned to walk forward, she screamed. Pansy stood just a few feet away from her. Her arms were crossed looking quiet disappointed.

"You didn't fall for the prank." She said sadly.

"What prank?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of." Both girls turned and found Blaise standing there with Draco behind him. Hermione looked relieved and Pansy looked confused.

"What do you mean it's all taken care of?" Pansy asked bitterly. Draco smiled brightly. He stepped aside as well as Blasie. Millicent was tied up in a rope with something googy. It smelled quiet bad if you get to close to it. Hermione looked at Pansy. Pansy had her mouth hanging down in shock. It backfired to her. Hermione smiled and walked up to Draco and Blaise.

"Thanks you guys." Hermione said with a whisper. They walked off leaving Pansy to help Millicent out of the rope.

"Granger don't except me to do this all the time and the only why I did this was because Blaise is my best friend and that's who I did it for." Draco said. Hermione and Blaise smiled at him.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

"It's alright Malfoy. Nothing here has changed." Hermione said brightly.

Draco, Blaise and Hermione walked up to the right corridor and continued to walk until they had to depart.


	13. It's Not the Bad Example

**A/N I know it's late for an upgrade, but here's the last chapter of this story. Sorry if you guys were enjoying it, but I am starting a new one and it's going to more of the actually characters, hopefully. There was some stuff I haven't really cleared up in this story, so maybe I can change some of it and put it into my other story, but please, please let me know if you guys liked 'The Crazy Love Dream' back where Blaise had a vision from the future. Please let me know if you liked it, if you guys did then I'll make it reality. So please keep reviewing I love it and review my new story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 It's Not the Bad Example

'_Right at this moment I am talking to myself. Ooh isn't that incredible. I'm on the train right now, looking out the window. I'm going home for the summer and I'm glad school's over! No more homework for two mouths! Now I'm thinking about it, I actually had a great year at Hogwarts. I'm with Draco Malfoy and people can't get over that image and my best friend is with my boyfriend's best friend aka Hermione is with Blaise. I haven't actually told you what happened haven't I? Well let's see if I can remember...' _

Ginny's memory went back to a couple of days before school ended.

Ginny and Hermione were in the common room with Ron and Harry, both girls were upset, Harry was sitting on the couch looking bored and Ron was leaning against a wall facing Ginny and Hermione.

"Ron why can't you just leave me alone, I can take care for myself, you know." Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her brother for an explanation.

"Because Ginny, I'm leaving in three days and I haven't really paid any attention to what you were doing and look at what happened. You're with _Malfoy_ and Hermione is with _Zabini._" Ron said disgustedly.

"Can't you just understand that I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time now, Draco helped me and so has Blaise and you know that Ron, so don't think you don't because your ignoring the truth." Ginny tried to not get upset about this.

'_I'm going to miss my overprotected brother.' _

Ginny slowly walked over to Ron and gave him a hug, she wasn't excepting a hug back, once she kissed him on the cheek, she walked away with one thing on her mind.

'_Yup I am going to miss him.'_

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry; they gave him a confused look.

"Come on I want to go to the library for one last time." Hermione said as she grabbed her cloak off the couch, both Harry and Ron stopped at the portrait.

"Why? Didn't you just gone an hour ago?" Ron looked annoyed.

"No I actually was looking for Luna. Come on lets go." Hermione walked in front of them and walked down the corridor with a smile on her face. Harry and Ron started to talk about Quidditch and how Ron thinks _he'll_ beat Harry when they get back home. Harry laughed at him and disagreed automatically.

"Hey," Hermione said brightly, Harry and Ron looked up.

"Hey Hermione, are you excited that this school year is almost over?" Blaise smiled at her.

"Actually now you mentioned it, I had a great year, but the thing I'll miss the most is-" Hermione turned to Ron who interrupted her.

"The library," Ron looked annoyed. Hermione turned to Blaise and her whole face turned red, Blaise smiled at Hermione widely.

"It's ok, I never known someone that loves books as much as you do." Blaise started to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, Blaise laughed harder. "I'm going over there right now, do you want to come?" Hermione asked, she ignored Harry and Ron's gasped. Blaise looked at them and then back at Hermione.

"Are you sure? Your two friends over there seem to have a problem with it." Blaise said.

"Oh they'll get over it." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

They continued to walk down the corridor until Hermione caught sight of Ginny and Draco. Hermione tried to avoid them and keep walking acting like she didn't see them kissing, but someone else had noticed and they weren't that happy about it.

"Ginny please, do you have to tell the entire world that you're with ferret boy! What's wrong with you? Don't you have any common sense to not be doing-doing that in public?" Ron shouted. Ginny turned her head the other way and ignored what all her friends saw. Draco stayed against the wall; he started to smile as he was caught, by her brother. Blaise shook his head at Draco with a smile.

"Welcome everyone. Please take all of your seats and please join me with a few of announcements I need to clear with all of you." Dumbledore stood facing all of his students; they were outside on graduation day. Everyone took their seats and sat quietly and waited for Dumbledore to spoke again.

On one side of the Gryffindor's, right next to them were the Slytherin's, from behind the Gryffindor's were the Ravenclaw's and behind the Slytherin's were the Hufflepuff students. All the 7th year students sat in front and it went down by the years. **like after 7th would be 6th...continuing.** The Head Boy and Head Girl stood by Dumbledore; off to the side of him and the teachers were behind Dumbledore. Once the students sat down and went quiet, Dumbledore began to talk.

"This year has been far the greatest. No one tried destroying anyone or at least Hogwarts. All the 7th years students has done a great job on their part and I'm very thrilled they showed the others the meaning of friendship and loving."

"Yeah right," Ron whispered to Harry, they started to laugh silently until Hermione socked the both of them.

"I'm hoping all the 6th year students would do the same thing and continuing doing their parts. Enough of this nonsense and lets celebrate all the 7th year students to go out to the real world!" Dumbledore raised up his arms in the air all the students cheered and clapped their hands all of the 7th year students and the Head Boy and Girl grabbed their pointed hats **like the ones in their 1st year** and threw them up in the air.

Draco and Blaise walked up to Ginny, she hugged the both of them as tears started to come down her rosy cheeks. Draco and Blaise departed the hug and looked sadly at Ginny.

"Hey it's going to be alright. We can still write to each other and hang around at Diagon Alley." Draco whipped off the tears that were coming down harder on Ginny's cheeks.

"Gin your going to make me cry now!" Blaise whined he then started to smile at her.

"It won't be the same." Ginny's voice crackled.

"We'll make it be," Draco said, the three of them hugged each other again, until Blaise say Hermione she started to walk up to him.

"So I guess this is it then?" Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I guess so," Blaise smiled.

"How is she taking it?" Hermione looked concerned, Blaise looked over at Ginny.

"She's ok, she's not really taking it that well, but once she sees us again she won't let go and I'm sure about that." Blaise laughed silently Hermione smiled again.

"Let's hope so," Hermione hugged Blaise, it felt she right being with him.

Hermione looked into Blaise's eyes, they both leaned forward and kissed with a happy feeling they had inside of them. Just like in Blaise's 'The Crazy Love Dream', she smiled happily and he was the one that made her do that.

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny said sadly, she put her head down.

"Hey you'll see me, just tell me where and I'll be there." Draco grabbed Ginny's chin and made her look at him. Ginny smiled slightly at him, they kissed and Ginny didn't want to let go, she wanted to say there, letting Draco held her so tightly thinking she was going somewhere. They both started to smile at each other.

Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Ron ran up to them and jumped on Draco and Ginny, they all started to laugh as they hugged each other. Ron wasn't excepting it, but it was his night to share with all his friends, even if it was sharing it with a boy named Draco Malfoy. As they laughed harder, Ginny couldn't help but to cry once more.

'_Oh look I see the ocean from here! It's so beautiful, well I'm guess I'm going, because I just seen Ron walked past the compartment and it looked like he was looking for someone, you know even though I sometimes hate him, he does need help occasionally. It's quiet funny when he doesn't know what all of us are talking about and that's namely Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Harry and I, poor Ron, but I still love him no matter what!'_

Ginny got out of her seat and opened the compartment door and looked out from her door, she had seen Draco, Blaise and Hermione coming by and she walked over to them and started to talk to them. She then started to think about her times with them and she'll **_never_** forget how her, Draco and Blaise became the bestiest friends.

--

**A/N I guess this is it for this story. Please review and tell me what you think? And let me know if you want me to continue doing more stories, because it's for the readers out there and I'm getting excited now, because this story is done. So please review and let me know if you like it and mention if you want another story. Besides I'm doing this for all of you. Love the reviews and keep reading! Love the fans that say they like the story, thanks you guys!**

**-The Harry Potter Girl**


End file.
